Would You Have Stayed?
by elisuni
Summary: Everyone has a hero. Every little kid wants that hero to be their dad. To most little kids, they are. Their superhero. The person who is always there, the amazing person who can do anything. But me? I might be the only one to wish my dad had never, ever been a hero. Maybe then I'd have met him. / When Wally dies, he doesn't just leave Artemis.
1. Prologue

This was not happening, Artemis rationalized.

It could not be happening.

It just... no.

It had been three weeks since her last one.

At one week, she'd been confused.

At two, she'd been plain worried.

At three, she was terrified.

This was not happening.

It couldn't.

But it was.

Artemis sat on the counter in her bathroom, head resting in her hands. Her shoulders shook. She was scared. So, _so_ scared.

With tears in her eyes, she looked at the counter. Two toothbrushes sat in the cup. One for her, one for Wally.

She just couldn't get rid of it.

She hadn't even thrown out his half eaten burger yet.

It had been three weeks.

She still remembered coming back from her mission to his arms. She still remember him holding her, his words as he whispered in her ear. She still remembered his gentle hands like it was all yesterday. She still remembered the fear as they went out together to save the world.

There was always fear.

But most of all, there was always _love_.

The love for this beautiful world, for all the people in it. The knowledge that they were _invincible_ , there was nothing that could take them apart. Nothing. They were _heroes_ , after all. Foolish, foolish children.

"Darnnit!" She yelled, twisting. She panted, ignoring the glass digging into her knuckles as they broke the mirror. The whole world shattered at that moment.

The whole room.

Her eyes, her tears, the picture on the wall... as long as she looked into the mirror, the world looked like it should.

Shattered into a million, trillion pieces.

She sank to the floor, sobbing. And for a moment, she could almost feel Wally beside her, rocking and muttering about how it would all be ok.

But it wouldn't be okay.

It couldn't be.

How could she possibly raise their child in a world without him?

* * *

 **ION (I own nothing)**

 **Author Note:** Ok, everyone! This is it! My new story! I have decided that I will respond to most of your reviews in my ANs, just like in _A Whole New World_. This is my new story, and there's no going back. Until I finish this, I'm not starting another serious story. Well, I might, but that remains to be seen with _A Whole New World_. I know it might not get much popularity because it's not Batfamily centric, but they remain my favorite and will definitely appear in this story quite a bit. But it doesn't matter, I'm charging ahead and I will DO this. No matter how many reviews I get, I am decided. This is my story. End of story. (Heh, see what I did there?)

In the end, I'm excited for this and hope you choose to embark on this story with me, leaving lots of pretty pretty reviews, follows, and faves- if you'd be so kind! Thanks for your support on all my other stories! Also, there will be benchmark gifts to reviewers. Not to encourage people to review, but because I feel like being nice and giving people things. The points are:

10

25

50

100

And we'll go from there! I don't know how many I'll get, so for now I'm leaving it there! Lots of pretty prizes for you guys! Sooo... sorry for the über long review, but now for my shoutouts:

 **Mikekit!** An awesome writer and an even awesomer friend! (yeah, I'm aware that's not a word) Please check out their stories!

 **CrazyIsCreativeWriting!** Crazy is great at storylines and pretty good at characterization, so check out her story Something to die for! I start betaing somewhere around chapter nine and you'll see some of my writing style shining through!

And to all my crazy, awesome followers, WHOO HOO! New story! Let's do this!

 _ **~Universe**_


	2. First Trimester

**ION**

 _ **"That moment you need someone, but they're in heaven... so, you cry instead."**_

* * *

 **~Week 4~**

* * *

Artemis was rather uncomfortable.

She was only four weeks in, yet she already felt bloated and sore. But she wasn't ready to tell anyone. She just... couldn't. She didn't want an abortion. Wally wouldn't want that. But she couldn't fathom how she could ever do this without him... ever admit that she was carrying the dead hero's child.

Artemis was currently sitting in the cave in civvies, trying not to let her discomfort stretch to her face. Her knuckles were white as she gripped her textbook, and she breathing slowly as to try and calm her beating chest.

"Hey... Artemis? Are you alright? I sense great discomfort coming from you..." M'gann came in to sit by her, a concerned frown decorating her pretty green face.

"I'm fine!" the blonde snapped in response, painstakingly turning the page in her book.

"Are... you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Why would I ever lie to you?!"

M'gann was quiet a long moment. She stood up, tears pricking her eyes. "You tell me." She said before melting through the floor.

Artemis grunted, trying to refocus on her work.

Stupid mind-readers.

* * *

 **~Week 5~**

* * *

It hurt.

Not so much the actual pregnancy, but rather the mental stress that came with it. She had to... had to decide. She knew that she was only five weeks in, but the sooner the better. This baby... Did she really want to bring it into this world? This _life_?

She already knew abortion was out of the question. She and Wally had already made an agreement that if something ever went wrong, and she ended with a tiny life growing in her, it would not be cut off. They were heroes, and killing that baby would be hurting an innocent. It wouldn't be its fault; it would be theirs.

But without Wally, Artemis didn't know if she could raise a human... a little, innocent child in this scary world, without a father to guide it through life. She knew how it felt growing up without a father. How could she submit the child to such a future?

She dropped her head to her hands, her shoulders shaking as Brucely whined, laying his head on her lap.

"It's ok, buddy." she choked, her head now resting on her arm on the table. She took a shaky breath, her chest heaving as more tears fought past her eyelids. "No! It's not going to be ok! It- it can't!" she growled.

Artemis grabbed at her hair, her heart thumping a million times per second. "Wally's dead! But... but his son, or his daughter, is in me. I am a walking reminder that he's gone. If I bring this child into the world... this world... I just... will they ever make it passed their father? Will... will... what would he want? Great, now I'm talking to a dog!" Artemis threw her hands up. Brucely nuzzled her leg; whines still rumbling in his throat.

She slumped, her face still conflicted and stained with salty tears as Brucely licked her hand. The ring. They hadn't told anyone yet... The night she had come back from her mission to infiltrate the Reach, he'd knelt. Of course, no one in their right mind would say no. The ring was gorgeous, simple but so... so much.

 _"Artemis, I realized when you were gone... I... I can't live without you. Everyday you were gone hurt like someone was tearing me limb from limb. I don't want to feel that, and I'll make sure you never will. I promise."_

She yelled, banging her arms on the table as pain split her mind. He'd lied. She felt it... she felt it. So, so much. It wasn't fair. He'd promised.

 _"So Arty, this... this isn't much. But it's not suppose to be." A plain, plain silver ring. No jewels. No letters engraved. A simple silver band. "I think it's like us. Plain. Simple. It makes sense, nothing's complicated about it. And to the very core, it's silver. Because life's not gold, but silver has always been more beautiful, hasn't it?"_

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes!" She sobbed. "It all made sense!" her voice cracked. "So why does it have to _be_ so complicated?!

* * *

 **~Week 6~**

* * *

It wasn't difficult to hide her increasing stomach from the Team. She was at the very beginning of her first trimester, and this was her first pregnancy. What _was_ hard to hide were the cravings and moods. After all, she couldn't claim it was her time forever.

For example, her most general food craving was pineapple with chocolate syrup. Artemis had no idea how the fruit could possibly taste so good. Then again, everything tasted better with chocolate.

She was in a nicer mood than normal, even venturing to be called a good one. Right now, not only did she have her Pineapple-chocolate craving, but a craving for a certain friend too.

She hadn't seen Dick since Wally died. She'd known they'd grown apart, but her... but Wally had still considered him his best friend. Artemis needed to talk to the young man, but she didn't know why. She just knew in her heart.

Chocolate covered pineapple rings on a paper plate accompanied her to the Zeta. But as she prepared to put in coordinates to Gotham, a flash temporarily blinded her as the console announced an arriving team member.

"Artemis!" Barbara looked at her, surprised as the light faded.

"What?! Do I have chocolate on my face?!" She wiped at her mouth frantically.

"No- well, a little, but not exactly. I've been meaning to find you." A soft smile flit across the redhead's face.

"Why?" Artemis blinked.

"Come here, we need to sit down."

"Actually-"

"Now." Her voice was borderline Batgirl as she jabbed her finger at the couch. Artemis sighed.

The energetic girl gently led her over, seating her on the left side and disappearing into the kitchen a moment before returning with another plate of chocolatey pineapple. Artemis could feel her eyes widen. That was a _lot_ of chocolate. Barbara smirked at her expression, handing her the dish and sitting down.

There was a long silence. "I know." Barbara whispered finally.

Artemis blinked. "'Excuse me?"

"Arty," tears beaded in Barbara's eyes, "It's Wally's, isn't it?"

Artemis' heart sped up. "W-what?"

"You know what. Love, I'm a detective. I know the baby's about six weeks along. I-I know there's only one person's it could be." she reached out, pulling the archer into a hug, whispering in her ear. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Artemis blinked. Her chest was hurting with pain, bottled up fear, and the lack of hope. It was all suffocating her as she buried her face in her friend's neck.

"I-I just... I don't know what to do, B-Barbara." she choked.

"You... I'm not you. I can't make choices for you. But I know th-that if Dick died... I know that he'd want me to show his baby how to fly. How to be a hero."

Artemis started. "Are you...?"

Barbara shook her head. "No... but he was always the one, we both know that, Arty. I think even Zatanna is resigned to the fate that we are just... we all know where it leads."

Artemis nodded, glad the red seemed to finally accept it. "But... Dick's still around. If you had a baby, he'd be there. He'd be the one keeping a job, he'd be the one painting the nursery, he'd be... be right by your side, b-but Wally's gone, Barbara. Dead." she hated the hot tears running down her cheeks.

Barbara leaned back with the weirdest smile one her face. Thinned eyes, a relaxed mouth only slightly tilted up, her whole body at ease. "Artemis, if you want, I'll help you. I'm no dad. I can't hope to be, but... I can help you paint the nursery. I'll keep it quiet. I promise. I'm a bat, I can keep a secret."

"You aren't going to tell me I should tell Barry or Iris? Or at least his parents? Or even my mother?" Artemis asked, fear wavering in her eyes that the girl would be a burden instead of a help.

"None of my business. I'll cover for you until you're ready to share. Is that good?"

Artemis was silent for a moment, quivering, before leaning against the redhead. "T-thanks, Babs. Really. I just... miss him so much."

"I know. Ever thought this was the universe's way of telling you that... that he's never really gone?"

"Maybe, just maybe, Babs."

* * *

 **~Week 7~**

* * *

Life is a weird thing.

Especially when that life is growing in you.

Kaldur had been confused at her insistence at being mission control instead of Tigress. But due to his thankfully never-ending respect and chivalry, he simply nodded. And as each day passed, Artemis became more and more aware of the little heart beating alongside her own.

Today she was covering a mission of Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, and Robin from her seat while eating more chocolate endorsed pineapple. Seriously, it was amazing.

"Blue, don't go down there. The energy signature's coming from the other alley." she ordered through the microphone.

Blue answered through his comm. _"Scarab told me that I should go down here. Should I pursue?"_

Artemis considered, licking chocolate off her teeth. "Affirmative, but take Robin and proceed with caution."

 _"Copied."_

Just as Artemis was about to look into Scarab's finding, the Zeta lit up. Through came a rather excited Black Canary. "Artemis!" her smile was warm but brilliantly bright as she waved her arm.

"Dinah?"

There were drying tears in the corner of the siren's eyes as she placed her hand in Artemis'. Artemis' eyes widened drastically. On her close friend's figure's finger was a ring. It was beautiful, a circle gold with a tiny black gem.

"Ollie proposed." Dinah choked in happiness.

Artemis' world was flipped over.

Exactly seven weeks ago, she'd received her own ring.

But her fiancé would never get to say "I do."

"I-I'm so happy for you."

The words hurt. They were so, so hollow.

* * *

 **~Week 8~**

* * *

Hearing the tiny heartbeat was weird.

The ultrasound was done, but the heartbeat kept echoing throughout her head.

There really was tiny person growing in her. It was the weirdest thought. There was a tiny human being- and she, with the help with chocolate and pineapple, was making someone. Someone who would run, sing, smile... a person. She was literally giving life to something.

It was... scary, yet somehow so beautiful.

She already felt her maternal instinct kicking in, the utter protectiveness of the being she was carefully crafting within her; and yet the baby was only about half an inch long, but she knew, if she let it be, it would become a beautiful young person. Someone that could change the world.

But she still had the choice to make.

Barbara had looked at her, and told her that she would support her in anything, but it was obvious what her opinion on the matter was.

The redhead abruptly pulled the car over, being the one to go with Artemis to the doctor. She took a deep breath, quiet for a long while. "So, are you or are you not?" she huffed.

Artemis blinked. "What?"

"You know what. You're nearly two months in. Time to stop putting it off. The sooner it's decided, the better."

Artemis bit her lip. "H... how am I suppose to just _decide_?"

"Artemis Lian Crock. I know you know what your heart wants, and I know you know what Wally would want. So tell me right now. What are you going to do?"

Artemis looked into those fiery, endless brown eyes for a minute.

"I know that I never say this. I always follow logic, but for once, I think you should trust what your heart is telling you, and forget what your mind is saying."

After a long second more, Artemis finally decided. "I-I'm keeping them. I'm keeping him."

"Well then, I suppose we should start painting that nursery."

* * *

 **~Week 9~**

* * *

"Artemis, will you be a bridesmaid?"

Artemis blinked. She was sitting in Ollie's mansion today, trying to teach the man how to cook. Her previous mentor was now in the bathroom cleaning up from the mess he had assuredly made, leaving to eat chips with whipped cream as she waited or him to return. Surprisingly delicious.

"Artemis, are you okay?"

She blinked again, shaking her head to rid herself of unwelcome thoughts. "Y-yeah, of course I'll be your bridesmaid."

Dinah's face lit up with a glowing smile. "Thank you so much. I know we're all still mourning Wally's de- Wally, and none of us more than you. If there's anything I can do to help-"

"I'm fine. I... I'll be perfectly fine." Artemis cracked a fake smile. "Y'know what they say. He's never truly gone, right?"

"Exactly-"

"So what are your colors?" the younger blonde interrupted, changing the subject to something less painful.

"Oh! I was thinking black and gold! What do you think?"

"Well, it's a wedding. Shouldn't it be white or something?" Artemis cocked her head, pushing back the pit in her chest. She'd known the colors the second Wally had asked: white and green.

"Well, my dress will be white with gold accents. The black and gold everywhere else will be tied in." Dinah replied.

"Gorgeous." she nodded. "Who's the rest of the bridesmaids? Maid of Honer?"

"Well, I haven't asked them all yet, but I was hoping... well, I don't know who my closest friend is- hey. Wait a minute. Artemis, would you be my maid of honer?"

Artemis' heart skipped a beat. "O-of course, I'd love to, Dinah."

"Thank you so, so much!" Dinah hugged the girl, her whole being glowing with happiness.

"Of course." she said with a shaky voice.

Artemis had been considering Dinah as her own maid of honer.

* * *

 **~Week 10~**

* * *

"I can't believe they want to be married in three months! They must be crazy!" Barbara tore at her hair as she stitched. Her face was strained to look at the tiny needle she held, weaving it through the black sheen.

Artemis sighed, continuing to push her fabric through the sewing machine. "Well, yes. I suppose they are." she hadn't confessed to even Barbara about Wally's proposal. It just hurt to much, especially when Dinah and Oliver were on the verge of marriage themselves. She knew, if the two found out, they'd call off the wedding. She didn't want that. They needed this. In some heartbreaking, painful way, she kind of needed it too.

"How ya doing, honey?" Barbara paused in her rant. Artemis bowed her head.

"I just... I don't know. The baby is now a fetus, that's what the doctors say, at least. My first term is nearly over, and I feel bloated, cramped, and uncomfortable. But that's not the worst of it." she bowed further, into her head into her hands. She was supposed to be the strong, tough one. Well, she certainly didn't _feel_ tough. She felt like jelly, a useless, sobbing heap of jelly. "I-I... he's gone, Barbara. And I'm going to be raising a living, sentient, person without him. Just think! There's a person, just like you and I, growing inside me right now. When he comes out, he's going to be a brand new baby in this horrible, horrible world and I'll be bringing him right into the thick of it! I just don't know what to do!"

She had to cry. She didn't have a choice; her eyes were welling with unrestrained tears. Barbara dropped her black fabric to move next to her. They sat in silence a good long while, Barbara simply rocking her friend.

"Y'know, Dick asked me out last night."

"Mmm hmmm... wh-what did you say?"

"I said that right now, there are more important things than romance. I told him he wasn't ready, but keep on trying."

"Keep on trying, hmm?"

"Yes, Artemis. Keep on trying."

* * *

 **~Week 11~**

* * *

It had officially been a little more than two and a half months since the end of the invasion. Since... since Wally had... left.

The world was quickly restoring itself to how it used to be, including the people. Except not Wally. Artemis seemed like the only one, other than Dick and possibly Bart, who seemed truly affected by it. Other people were sad, yes, but they didn't seem _too_ sad. Artemis guessed she couldn't complain. It wasn't their fault she couldn't let go as fast as them.

Barbara had been... busy with something. On Thursday she had gotten a call from the Batcave, and ever since, she had been rather distant. Not purposefully so, but always in a rush, worry etched across her face. Tim had been similar, but by a tenfold. He seemed to be feeling a tear in his heart similar to the one Artemis felt, although she herself couldn't fathom what would have caused it.

In fact, here he came now. She raised an eyebrow at him, pausing mid-bite of her Pineapple-chocolate. "A-Artemis?"

"Yes?"

"C-can I talk to you?"

Tim wasn't normally like this. Usually he'd go to Dick. This was either a very strange circumstance, or very, very bad. "Yes...?"

Tim stood awkwardly for a moment before sitting next to her on the couch. "I... I... do you remember Jason?"

Artemis' face hardened. Of course she did. The little pipsqueak had been a pain, but when it came down to it, he was one of the most reverently held fallen heroes. When he had died, the Batfamily had changed. Even Dick, the usually happy young man had grown darker, less buoyant of life. Batman had too, if that were even possible. He became void of all humanity, it seemed. Even Batgirl had changed, seeing her work as less of enjoyment and more of duty, shouldering it with great responsibility. "Yes." she answered the question slowly.

"I-" he opened his mouth before closing it. "It's just, recently, something has... has reminded us of him. Old memories coming back, y'know? And... and... it hurts. Bad. I guess... since you... I'm sorry. Never mind. Just... never mind." he stood up abruptly, walking away.

"Robin, wait! No-"

"No, I'm sorry I ever asked." and he melted away, into the shadows. Artemis sighed. She knew what he was going to ask.

But he wouldn't. Maybe... maybe talking to someone might help _her_ with Wally's death, she realized. She didn't want to be changed forever because he had died. She knew both Batman and Robin were a product of loss. She knew that they would never be the same, would never smile with quite the same happiness again.

Wally loved her as she was. He wouldn't want her to change. Really, she didn't want _herself_ to change. She just wanted him back.

* * *

 **~Week 12~**

* * *

It was starting to show.

Every passing week, the true seriousness and reality set in further. But now, as she ran her hands across her stomach, there was a very visible bump. She had started wearing baggy clothing in a successful attempt to hide it. She didn't know when she'd be ready to tell people, but she logically knew it couldn't be forever.

Although she wished it could be.

Artemis sighed, dragging her body to her feet in knowledge that it would just get bigger and harder. She had stolen some of Ollie's old shirts, as she couldn't bring herself to wear Wally's no matter how much she wanted his familiar sent on her. Oliver was like her dad, and he was more than willing to let her have them, despite being kind of confused.

Dinah was kind of like her mom, but since Paula _was_ her mom, she took up more of a close-aunt sort of position. It was kind of disturbing, thinking about it, as this made Roy both her sort-of brother and brother in law. She shuddered.

She hadn't seen Jade or her mom recently, and felt like she should probably tell one of them, but she really, really didn't want to. Artemis sighed. She'd think about it again... some other time. In the meantime, she had a wedding to help plan.

If only it were her own.

* * *

 **Hellloooooo everyone!**

Beautiful Monday, is it not? Woke up to the most glorious sunrise, pink-red tinting the skies above the forests of my home... *happy sigh* You gotta just love the world sometimes, amiright? Okay, so here's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Two more chapters like this (probably) and then we get to see the baby! Yaaaaaaay!

Ok- special prize. If I get ten more reviews, I will try pineapple with chocolate. I'm not sure about this, but here we go! I will report my findings...

Want to give a special thank you to Mikekit for looking over this for me! It was very helpful, thank you!

The receiver of my prize waaaas: Weird Inhuman! Yaaaay! For review 10, it was a sneak-preview of this chapter! Yahoo!

Thank y'all, and reviews are much loved! But for now, g'bye!

 ** _~Universe_**

* * *

 **ColouredKittens:** Okay, seriously. Ever since your review, whenever something happens, I'm like: LE GASP! XD And in some strange way, I kinda hope you will cry... I like putting the feels through stories...

 **Mikekit:** Why thank you, and I must agree! I look back at my older stories and I'm just: "Oh noes... just kill me nooow!" I'm glad you'll be reading! Hope you enjoy it and thanks so so much for looking over this chapter!

 **TheAmberShadow:** Thanks! I'm excited myself! Do you like my new cover? :D

 **SunSunTheRebirth:** Uh... uh... I deeeefffiinitteellyyy have a plan. Uh-hum. I do. Possibly. XD Glad you're back!

 **Bluedog270:** Thanks! Your review was put formally yet nicely so I get the idea you are kind of harder to please then some people (although, you know, what do I know?) So I'm very happy you're going to be reading this! I hope you enjoy it even more than I do! And does that mean I'm good a summaries? Yes? No? Possibly? Thanks again!

 **Meme92802:** *Blushes, scuffling feet.* Aw, you're too nice. I'm pretty excited switching things up to, I am excited to write this Spitfire Fam instead of Bat. Thanks sooo much.

 **Princess0Bunny:** *Evil laughter* CONFUSION! HAPPINESS! WALLY DEEEEEAD! Oh, no no no, not what I meant- we are _not_ happy Wally's dead! Actually, he's coming back season 3 and that kinda' annoys me because, uh, I don't know, I wish someone would stay dead for once, you know what I mean? Thanks so much for your review... and I regret to say... Wally is not coming back. I'm sorry.

 **Rocker on:** I WANNA HEAR YOUR THEORY! YESSES! Ok, if you guys can't tell, I am a bit hyyyypar at da moment... oh sorry... I just be crazy... lalaaa... sorry... focusing is haaard... I'm probably starving... hmmm... how about hot dogs? Yes mezes likes hot-dogs! SORRY! SORRY! I WILL FOCUS!

Ok. Ignore above. Just... yeah. But I DO want to hear your theory! Yes, it is nice to have friends! I count few people as my friend, just because of... reasons, but I do like everyone I meet- even if it's just through reviews! Never met a person I didn't love! Ok, so this ONE time I met a kid... but I'm chill with them now. I was just immature when I was younger. Still am, if I'm being completely honest. Just more mature. ANYWHO... yes Artemis is anything but traught about Wally's death. And we'll see if she can take care of this baby. Don't worry if your reviews aren't perfect! Just enjoy the story and give me your thoughts! That's all I ask! Thanks so much or reviewing! Hope you enjoy this story!

Wowwwwwzzz... hard to focus to make this make sense...

 **RoseVered:** Sorry it took so long! Had to finish up other stories and edit this about a bajillion times! I'm glad you're excited!

 **Weird Inhuman:** YES! THE FEELZ BUS! IT'S COMING! I dunno why, I just really love that analogy. Thanks for your review and see ya next chapta!


	3. Second Trimester

**ION**

 _ **"Being a mother is learning about strengths you didn't know you had, and dealing with fears you didn't know existed." -Linda Wooten**_

 **~Week 13~**

* * *

Artemis pulled the needle through the black fabric as a thought hit her.

In three months, she would be in her third trimester.

She would have a _very_ large belly in three months, and the dress was _very_ tight.

Her forehead hit her hand as she shook her head. She didn't want anyone to know. She'd told Barbara she wasn't going to put the baby up for adoption, but still... it just wasn't working for her. Artemis didn't know if she could do it, and Artemis knew if anyone knew they'd try to talk her out of it.

The blond shook her head. She would figure it out. But not now.

She slipped the needle through the fabric again, looking into how to make it maternity style... or preferably maternity-not-show style, if that were even a thing.

* * *

 **~Week 14~**

* * *

Each foot hit the ground, her long ponytail swinging behind her as she ran. It was a warm day, sun peering through clear Cali skies down onto the immaculately manicured lawns, beating upon the gardeners paid to keep them that way. Artemis would usually exercise in a Sport's Bra, but not only did the neon green article not fit anymore, but she also didn't want her increasing middle to be seen. Thus, she wore one of Oliver's baggy shirts and exercise pants of her own.

"Mrs. West!"

She froze, turning to the voice. Her anger melted seeing a little girl, Jillian, was her name. Jilli was one of her neighbors, a foster girl with short black hair and blue highlights. She was only about six, and had always thought Artemis and Wally were married. She probably didn't know how much those two words hurt. Artemis _was_ supposed to be Mrs. West.

"Hello, Jillian." she smiled softly. The six year old stopped, huffing and puffing as she straightened.

"Hello, Mrs. West! When will you have a baby? Can he be my baby brother? Can we be best friends? Can we-"

"What?!" her gray eyes were wide in shock as she looked into the rich, Asian, strawberry-brown eyes of the eccentric little girl.

"You're gonna have a baby!"

"But how did you know?!"

"Well, you always wear a sport-top thingy. And now you're wearing your Daddy's shirts and you are drinking more, as if tired. And you keep glancing down. And-"

"Ok, wow." Artemis blinked. Observant little girl. "But-"

"SO! When will you have the baby?! Can we best friends?! Can I babysit him?! We could be best best friends ever! Are you going to name him Wally like his daddy? Or Barry like Wally's Daddy? Or Oliver like your Daddy?!"

So she had the family tree a little messed up. Artemis couldn't be angry at her, though. Her innocence and excitement was just... refreshing. She knelt down. "What do you think I should name him?" she asked quietly, searching Jillian's eyes.

"I think," she whispered fervently. "You should ask Daddy."

Artemis furrowed her eyebrow. "Your Daddy?"

"Nu-uh, _our_ Daddy."

" _Our_ Daddy?"

"Yes. Mummy taught me 'bout him. He lives in the sky, but stays in our hearts wherever we go. He is our Daddy in Heaven. And he loves us. My Mummy named me Jillian because that is what He told her to name me."

"Wait, are you talking about God?" Artemis blinked, looking into those bright eyes.

"Oh yes. And He has taken care of me, Mrs. West. My Daddy wasn't nice. He hurt me and Mummy very bad. He hurt Mummy until she went Home. But He protected me, Mrs. Artemis. And he'll take care of me a long while more. He'll take care of you to, and Wally."

"Wally's... Jilli, Wally is..."

Jillian's whole little face softened. "Not gone, Mrs. West. He's never, ever gone. He just went home. But no, I'm talking about _this_ Wally." she pointed to Artemis' midsection, causing the woman to blink.

Wally.

* * *

 **~Week 15~**

* * *

The doctors said something was wrong.

But Artemis didn't _feel_ like anything was wrong.

She had been screened for abnormalities, and the doctor told her that there were abnormalities with the baby, and that she was eating _way_ to much.

But she had decided to forget them and what they said. She trusted her body more than any stupid doctor, and her body was telling her to eat about seven meals a day and that her baby was perfectly healthy. She wasn't listening to no one but herself. Barbara, trying to be the voice of reason, suggested she may be being to extreme, but Artemis was not going to be logical.

She trusted her heart. And her heart said that she was fine, and to eat more chocolate-covered pineapple. Yes. Mmm. Pineapple and chocolate.

* * *

 **~Week 16~**

* * *

The Team was in a meeting when it happened.

Everything was fine, everything was normal... ish. After all, the Team was discussing the increasing threat of Apokolips- and so soon after the Reach Invasion, it just hit hard. But other than that, it was normal. Well, besides Artemis in a baggy old T-shirt that read: "Star City- The City of Stars and Home of the Arrow." Other than _that_ , and Apokolips, it was a normal meeting.

"I think that Apokolips is gonna kill us all!" Bart waved his hands speedster-style, pacing with increasing speed to stress his anxiety on the point.

"Now, Bart, why would you think that?" M'gann face-palmed, causing a light smile to spread across Artemis' face. Just like old times.

"Because! They keep sending creepy thingies after us on missions, and they're un-killable!"

"We don't kill." Kaldur stated solemnly.

"I don't know about you, but I kinda' agree with Bart and Scarab. I want them dead. They're freaking me out."

"Just because an alien can look freaky doesn't mean they should be killed." M'gann stiffened.

"Oh gosh, sorry Miss M." Jaime rubbed the back of his neck, a blush of embarrassment and apology adorning his features..

"It's okay-" M'gann began, only to be interrupted by a scream.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Artemis doubled over. This is when _it_ happened. It wasn't painful, and it wasn't big, but- "GAAAAAAAAH!"

"Artemis! Are you okay?!" Bart sped over along with Wonder Girl. Everyone was staring at her.

"Y- GAAAAAH!" It kept happening! What was going on?! It didn't hurt, but if felt so weird, like there was something- oh.

Like there was something wriggling in her.

Or some _one_.

Artemis huffed, falling to her bottom. "I-I'm fine. I just- grg," she flinched, "Just stomach ache. I- I must have the-" she flinched again. "F-Flu or something. Barbara, would you help me to-"

"Barbara's not here, Artemis. She's in Gotham for some Batfamily emergency." M'gann came, kneeling beside her. "I can help-"

"NO! Barbara or no one!" She knew M'gann would be hurt, but she just... just couldn't.

"But-"

"I'm going home." Artemis staggered to her feet. "Update me tomorrow, Kaldur. And I _don't_ need you, M'gann. I'll just call my neighbor Jessie, she always wants to help."

"Understood." Kaldur nodded, excusing her.

M'gann stood with a sharp intake of breath. "Why?" tears stained her eyes as she stormed away. Artemis shook her head.

It was better if she didn't know, anyway... right?

* * *

 **~Week 17~**

* * *

"Artemis, we should paint the nursery pink." Wally said with a grin.

"But Wally, it's a boy!" she protested, hands sitting on her hips.

"I know, hotstuff," he swept her around into a hug. "But pink's better!"

"I can add little batarangs and make you a bat-mobile!" Thirteen year old Dick dashed in, excitement lit on his youthful face as he vibrated with his old energy, the kind he'd had before Jason died.

"YES. A BATMOBILE." Batman turned out of his batform into his human one, gently letting go of the dusty old ceiling fan. "GOOD IDEA, ROBIN."

"AAAAAAAW! Thanks Daddy Bat!" Dick beamed in pride, happy to please his father. Dick always had been one to please.

"Artemis, according to my genius intellect, the room should be two inches bigger to perfectly accommodate the crib where you want it." Lex tapped his notebook as he strut in, scowl lines accented by his shiny bald head. "However, if you'd like, my dear, I have a few suggestions worth considering."

"Thanks, Lex. It means a lot that you're here, doing this for us." Artemis smiled in appreciation. Lex seemed ready to respond when the glass of the window was magically thrust up, allowing entry for none other than Arty's dear friend, Twilight.

"Oh! I'm so, so excited!" Artemis laughed at the alicorn's shout of excitement, patting her on the head.

"Me too!" she giggled.

"I am glad for the addition to the nation. He will be great." a high voice aired, is if it had the choice of being superior.

"Thanks," Wally nodded, wrapping his arm around Artemis' waist affectionately as he nodded joyously towards President Hillary Clinton. Hillary wrinkled her nose, but cleared her throat in approval.

Artemis smiled at the president before kissing her husband. "Thanks, all of you for being so-" she began.

"CAPTAIN AMERICA'S GONNA BLOW UP THE EARTH!" Jason screamed, running in with Tula. The nursery was getting cramped by now.

"What- but-" Dick did that cute thing with his hands he used to do, imploringly shaking them as if that would get their attention.

However, before he could finish what he was saying, fire consumed their vision as the world was sent into a bajillion pieces.

Artemis sat up straight in bed, shaking and trembling.

That was violent.

And very, _very_ strange.

She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them as Brucely jumped onto the bed, giving her what sweet comfort he could. She looked down at him fearfully, emotions catching up with her. "I'm scared, Brucely."

"I know. But you can do this, I'm here for you." he said softly, his voice low.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

* * *

 **~Week 18~**

* * *

This was not happening. Well, it was. But it shouldn't be.

"Can I _please_ use the bathroom?!" she begged. She'd tried asking, demanding, commanding, tricking, manipulating. All she was left now with was straight out pleading. And honestly, at this point, she didn't really care.

"No." was the snapped answer.

Artemis fiddled with the rope tied tightly around her wrists, bouncing up and down in attempt to hold her impending need. She was pregnant, after all, and holding it really wasn't an option. "PLEASE?!"

"Shuddup, brat."

She leaned back against the stone wall. Okay, so I'm guessing what happened and _how_ it happened?

Well, it started with Artemis innocently sitting in the cave eating pineapple and chocolate. Really. That's all.

Then the mountain was stormed, and she was taken captive by the Light. Yes, despite the Team's best efforts, the Light continued to annoy them and bring alien threats to this world. This time they had been smart enough to bring _Apokolips._ Idiots.

Either way, she was now captive, pregnant, and in desperate need of a bathroom. She staggered to her feet, despite both her hands and feet tied, in one last, desperate attempt. "Young man!" she snapped.

The man turned to slap her, but she was glaring so fiercely he hesitated. "Your mother would be _so_ disappointed." She shook her head, clicking her tongue.

"Huh?" the Shadow paused.

Artemis leveled her gaze. "Would you please _respectfully_ lift my shirt a bit."

He hesitated a moment before peeking in confusion under the lip of one of Ollie's shirts reading "I am the Arrow" (rather inconspicuous, right?). His eyes steadily widened as he cut her loose and led her to the bathroom. She nodded at him curtly, taking her leave.

* * *

 **~Week 19~**

* * *

She laid on a bed in a lavish bedroom in the League of Assassin's Base, eating pineapple and watching the news. Goodness gracious, the bed was _soft_!

Artemis jumped as the door banged open, admitting none other than Talia al Ghul. Artemis tensed. After nearly a week of being here, she still wasn't sure that the assassins, or Light, whoever, wanted with her.

The woman took a deep breath. "Congratulations. Wallace's, is he?"

Artemis was understandably a little surprised, nodding slowly with wide gray eyes. "Yes..."

"Very well. Here you are." Talia slapped down a pile of books onto the table at the foot of the California King-Sized mattress. Artemis stared for a while before switching her gaze back to the assassin.

"'Xcuse me?"

"Parenting and pregnancy guides. I used them for Damian. Thought they may be beneficial to you."

"Oh." she blinked.

Well, that wasn't expected.

And who was Damian?

* * *

 **~Week 20~**

* * *

She was reading a parenting book when Nightwing burst through the door.

The strange thing about this situation was she was still being held captive by the League of Assassins. But apparently, they knew how to treat a woman- especially a pregnant woman. She had as much food as she could want and top degree doctors. In fact, the doctors had been so good, and had known about her secrets enough to tell her nothing was wrong with the baby. It was just... well, rather shockingly, a _speedster_.

This meant she had speedforce running through her veins from his, and it was a he, and eating about three to seven times the average calories a day was to be expected for her. It was a relief, as the doctor's had given her _some_ stress.

She felt kind of self-conscious as Nightwing just stood with wide eyes. Her hair had been braided, she was clean, well-fed, probably in better shape then when she was alone, but most of all... the adorable peach-colored maternity top showed off her bump like a maternity fashion model.

"Ok, I've no Idea what to do this." he deadpanned, his eyes wide behind his mask.

"Uuuuh... haven't seen you in a while, Dick." Artemis closed her book, chuckling nervously.

The young man face-palmed. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whined, doing that cute thing with his hands. She hadn't seen that in a while. It was almost as beloved as M'gann's face-palming.

"I wasn't ready." she answered with a blush. "Not sure I'm ready _now_. You'll have to keep it a secret, okay? _Please_?" she shifted uncomfortably.

"SERIOUSLY?!" he yelled. But she knew he'd do as she asked.

He was her fiance's best friend, after all.

* * *

 **~Week 21~**

* * *

The nesting instinct was in hyper-mode.

With only two people knowing she was pregnant, at least of her friends- she wasn't about to call in Ra's al Ghul, after all- she had even more work to do than normal. She'd put Dick and Barbara up to painting the nursery, and they were having a hay-day with it. Artemis was pretty sure the yellow paint all over Dick's head was _not_ an accident.

Her small home in California had been nice before, but now she was going all Martha-Stewart on it, as Bart called it when he'd randomly popped in. Of course, he didn't know about the baby, but it wasn't hard to notice everything being color-coordinated and themed. Dick seemed to like the explanation, taking it up.

Barbara had explained to Artemis a couple days ago that through this invasion of Apokolips, and some Batfamily drama of some sort, Dick had been overly stressed and completely depressed by Wally's death. She told her that Dick saw the baby as a hope, a way to stay connected to Wally despite his best friend still being gone. Artemis found comfort in this, noticing the young man's happiness taking a turn for the better along with some of her own.

"ARTEMIS HELP ME!" came a sudden cry.

She popped her head in the nursery to find Barbara covered in red, her eyes shocked white patches in the shiny covering. Artemis face-palmed as Dick rolled around laughing.

"Oh- no way! You _don't_ do that!" Barbara yelled, jumping on him and rubbing all over him to transfer the paint.

"AAAAH! Nooooo!" he yelled. Artemis laughed lightly, smirking.

"You guys're gonna have to clean this up, y'know." the two froze, staring at each other. Dick was mostly yellow with splatters of red paint on him, propped on his elbow. Barbara was sitting on his stomach, leaning over him, also with a mix of red and yellow.

"Crap." they said in unison. Artemis just laughed.

* * *

 **~Week 22~**

* * *

The impending wedding was stressing everyone out, but no one as much as Artemis.

Dinah was the bride, so one would think that she would be more stressed. That was a rigid _NO_. Artemis was hurting, big, bloated, and undeniably and unequivocally _starving_. This along with being mostly in charge. Of course, thanks to it being her first pregnancy she wasn't nearly as big, but under Oliver's big shirts there was a belly. A very large one with a baby in it.

Not to mention the Batfamily drama. She was in no wise part of the Bats, couldn't dream to be, but what effected them effected the whole League and Team. Not to mention the Apokolips invasion was heating up now, easily getting on everyone's nerves in the worse way imaginable. The danger was substantial, the fear building as the whole world freaked out. Thank goodness some of the citizens from New Genesis were helping them out, but regardless, they were stuck in a war, and it was _not_ comfortable for her.

Leaving that behind to think about later, Artemis focused on what was immediate, and at this moment, she was helping Dinah shop for dresses. She felt out of the place in the fancy shoppe with a ten-year-old threadbare shirt reading "Queen Industries," though.

"Look at this one!" the beautiful dress was a pearly white, dripping in lace and a thousand layers of silk and looking absolutely stunning on Dinah's form.

"Oooooh... nooo... my gosh, Dinah, you are..." Diana shook her head. "Breathtaking."

Dinah blushed deeply. "Aww... thanks. I do really like this one." She smoothed her hands down the pearls of the bodice, soft smile lacing her lips.

"I don't even want to imagine how expensive it is, though." Artemis pointed out. Dinah flapped her hands at the girl in dismissal.

"Ollie'll pay for it. He's got more than enough. And even if he didn't, then he'd still find a way." her soft smile was enough to tell the world how much she loved her man.

Artemis choked, groaning as she stood up. She couldn't believe she'd been able to hide her pregnancy so long, actually. A lot of it was thanks to Barbara "I-I... I need to go to the bathroom." she breathed.

"Artemis-" Dinah and Diana paused.

"No, I'm fine, Dinah. I'll just... I'll be back soon."

Artemis frowned as she stumbled away. Wally would have found a way. He'd promised.

 _"Anything for you, I will find a way. I love you, Artemis, you're my dream. Anything you can dream I'll find a way... I promise. For you, I can do_ anything _."_

* * *

 **~Week 23~**

* * *

Everything was nearly ready. At a week before the wedding, the main stresses were a) Apokolips taking over the world and killing everything, b) making sure everything was ready, and c) the bride stressing about everything being perfect.

But Artemis was confidant with her hard work. The whole thing was beautiful, meticulously planned, and amazing.

It also wasn't hers.

This was the time where she and Wally would be chatting nonstop about their honeymoon... and probably the baby. Either way, it hurt to see the wedding come together so perfectly when it wasn't hers. Don't be misled, though, she was happy for Oliver and Dinah, it was just... to soon.

Many people had asked what the two of them, Dinah and Oliver, were thinking getting married when Apokolips was looming, but their answer was always the same: "Well, we might as well get married, so if we die, we die together."

Artemis more than agreed with that.

Just... she'd wished she could have done the same before her love, the love of her life, had died.

She bowed her head, setting down her barely finished bridesmaid dress, her heart thumping a million times a second. The baby kicked, before stilling, as if right there, telling her, that even though Wally was gone... _he_ wasn't.

* * *

 **~Week 24~**

* * *

It was beautiful.

Everything was perfect, the black and gold tied perfectly into the white, just as Dinah had promised. The flowers were all white and gold, the chairs covered in white and tied with gold ribbons along with black table cloths.

But right now, the breathtaking part was Dinah herself.

She looked like an angel, floating down the isle in her extravagant white dress, her blonde hair pulled up and away in curls and pearls.

Oliver was _obviously_ in love.

A clearing throat could be heard as Dinah came to a stop and the music faded out. "Some people don't believe in marriage anymore.

"They think in this broken world, in this crazy and hectic life, marriage is useless, purposeless. They can just be partners. They don't need an isle and a contract for love.

"I suppose that's true, I guess. Love is free, I suppose.

"But you know what's even truer? What makes our hearts beat a million times? Slows down time? What _shows_ that that love is coursing through us, our veins?

"You know the truth? The truth is the ring isn't a bind. The truth is the ring, it's a circle, forever, never ending. Merged on one side and the other seamlessly. Because we, as humans, are meant to be one.

"We have two eyes. Two arms. Two legs. Two lips. Two ears. Two lungs. But we only have one heart. Marriage is to take one heart, and make two, just as it is meant to be, making us whole.

"I guess what I am saying is, that marriage is the moment when you become one. Where your dreams, lives, hearts are intertwined. The moment where 'I' becomes 'us.' The moment where we truly show that we can't imagine one more day without each other. Where we choose to live together, and die as one.

"Because as humans... we aren't perfect.

"Neither is marriage.

"But love is the only thing we have that's pure, clean- no matter what. We can do things that aren't, even for love, but love in itself is eternal, pure, and perfect.

"It transgresses universes, time, events, humanity... death.

"So, Oliver Jonas Queen, do you really, truly love her? Do you know that your love will never be different? That no matter how she changes, how you change, that you will always, _always_ love her... not because. Not for a reason. Just love her like nothing before. Will you marry Dinah, and be with her not until death, but beyond?"

"Yes." Tears streamed down his face as he held hers. He had never heard marriage vows like this, but he didn't much care. They were more than perfect. Dinah gasped with her own tears as the vows continued.

"Dinah Laurel Lance, will you let go of your world, will you be willing to rebuild, because this is not what you want, but what you _need_. Will you love him because of no reason, transgressing all you have just to see him, for no other reason than the passion in your heart? Dinah Laurel Lance, will you take Oliver Queen until the fire of love dies out?"

"Y-Yes... yes!" She gasped again, her tears flowing.

"Then, I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

* * *

 **And I say Hi!**

Well! Hellos everyone! So, I'm going to be gone all week. I'm writing this all on Saturday, as on Monday (today) I'm going to a camp. Honestly? I'm like the only one not excited. I have social anxiety (actually, anxiety in general) and am I MAJOR introvert. The thought of camping in tents in the heat all week is just torturous. Please review for me everyone, so when I get back I can have some sort of relief from the assured ticks, heatstroke (happens surprisingly often here), sickness (I can't eat a lot of foods they serve at camps), mosquitoes, bugs, wet nights, changing with other people, allergic reactions, stomach aches, and a whole lot more- including showers infested by grubs (look em up. They NASTY) and disgusting bathrooms. In short, please help me. I plead. Oh the paaaaiaaaain! (If you can't tell, I'm not looking forward to it.)

Ok, ok! So as of today I have 8 reviews on last chapter. That's not ten. Now, on the future, I am not going to be so lenient, but I REALLY wanted to try pineapple and chocolate, soooo... yeah. I have only two words for you: AMAY ZING. Like... oh my goodness, that was amazing... the sourness of the pineapple perfectly complimented by yummy oozing chocolate... mmmmm... me love... but not as much as hot dogs and cheetos. Never. But stiiiiillll... mmm...

 ** _~Universe_**

* * *

 **ColouredKittens:** YES! Pineapple and chocolate is amazing! I am a cheerleader for that now! MMM! I already answered you, but I will once again! And **for all who are reading** (thanks for bringing this up, Hazy) **... I have to be picky-choosy. If I miss anything about pregnancy technicalities, remember that I did not forget it. I simply chose to focus on other things as I have to be picky to include everything. Thanks again for bringing it up! It was very important! :D** So back to your review! Yes, I kind of hate how heroes can't stay dead. And NOPE! My lips are sealed! Is Jay coming back? Well *scoffs as if hiding something* never. I wouldn't do that. Nu-uh. *cough* Yeah, I'm just going to go read your story (when it updates *wink wink*) now... :D Thanks for your review! I think I sounded really awkward in my reply... heh, sorry...

 **SunSunTheRebirth:** Why thank you! We need to chat again, unfortunately, since the camp I'll be gone and won't be able to talk untill probably Friday. I will miss yoooou. :`(

 **Rocker on:** You don't plan to fall in love?

Don't know why this stood out most for me, guess it's because... well, I don't want anything more. I know somewhere, out there, is my other half, and they will complete me. There's nothing more I could ask for. Now, now, I shouldn't get involved in your life. I guess what I'm saying is that... well, yeah. Anyway, to less personal matters! I'm glad you found the writing good! I re-looked over it and I was really distracted when I did the final edit, so I accidentally made a bunch of mistakes! It was not Mikekit's fault! It was mine! Can't remember what I was distracted with... hmm... I dunno.

Regardless, I actually toyed around with similar idea. See, I kind of have a few generations more of superheroes planned out, soooo... in my idea, it was that Nathan West, son of Wallace West Jr., wanted to meet his Grandfather a whole ton- so he roped in his (sort of, basically) cousin Spera Grayson (daughter of John and Dawn Grayson, previously Allen) into running back in time, where they get stuck. XD Maybe I'll still write it one day, but for now, I'm focusing here, sounds good?

I think I may take a look at that book. It sounds really quite cool, actually! Been real busy as of late (I promise to all the people I'm betaing, I have been! I don't purposefully ignore your fics!) so I haven't been able to do much like that, but I'll try! Thanks for the suggestion!

Wish I could answer you on more of your comments- but I'm real tired! Thanks so much for your reviews! :D

 **Bright Anarchy:** Why thank you! I'm quite excited! Will you be joining us on the reading?

 **Weird Inhuman:** OH MY GOODNESS I'M GOING TO BE SINGING THAT ALL WEEK. I can ust feel the annoyance seeping out of my friends when we have a spiritual expierience and I just start harmonizing: The feels on the bus goes round and round, and round, round and round, the feels on the bus go round and round, all through the story! XD And Jason? WHAA? Nuuu... *cough* So glad you enjoyed! Thanks for reviewing! It means a great deal, **all of you!**

 **RoseVered:** So glad it was! And I must agree- it was AMAZING! I used to like bananas and peanut butter... until I had to stop eating bananas... *sniff sniff* anyway! So glad you enjoyed it! Until next chapter, adieu!

 **Poksie:** Kewl. I like that... KEWL. K. E. W. L. Knowledgeable Enterprises With Learning. Oh ya. Just made that up. So proud. Ok, *cough* sorry. Just playing with the word. It's a cool word. It's so... kewl.

 **Princess Of Flames:** XD I love how you love angst. I have some friends who don't really enjoy it, but me, sometimes I just need a good dose of it. Maybe because it makes my own angsty-ness seem less dramatic. XD Nah, I'm a pretty chill person. But who doesn't have a little petty angst? And I'm glad you found it well written- I'm stressing more about this story than usual because I really want to make it good. As the saying goes, **I'm pouring my heart and soul into this whole thing, so any love and appreciation is awesome. Tells me I'm doing something good. :)** I love all your comments, and hope to see more. I'm just real tired now, as when I'm writing this is actually late Saturday night, so I got to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Love you guys! Thanks for all the support!**


	4. Third Trimester

**ION**

 _ **"Blessed are those who mourn for they shall be comforted."**_

 _ **~Matthew 5:4**_

* * *

 **~Week 25~**

* * *

Artemis had barely been able to hide her belly at the wedding. All she could do was thank goodness that the tables were high and at the dance, Dick was the one to twirl her around, carefully shielding her increasingly large bump from the rest of the guests.

Dick and Barbara really had been invaluable throughout this. Without the two, Artemis was sure she'd have placed the baby up for adoption. In fact, right now, she was sobbing through a chic-flick curled on Dick's chest with Barbara giving her a pedicure.

 _"I just... John, I love you, but you know this can't happen."_

" _Regina- no, we can figure this out, I promise..!"_

 _"JOHN! Stop trying to fix what's broken! Not even you can do anything!"_

"D-Dick!" Artemis grabbed the young man's shirt desperately.

"Yes?" he answered patiently.

"ARE THEY GOING TO BE OKAY?!"

"Probably..."

"NO! I need to know! Regina and John are perfect together- we need to help! We're superheroes!"

"I know, Arty. But it's just a show."

"JUST a show?! This is _love_!"

"Alright, alright. I'll fix it."

"You'd better." She huffed, laying back against his chest. Artemis wondered if this was what it was like to have a brother. Someone who loved you, but didn't want to be your boyfriend. Someone you could curl up on and wear his hoodies, but had no romance for. She guessed it was. And that made Babs like... her sister. Oh, she had a perfect family!

She started sobbing harder.

* * *

 **~Week 26~**

* * *

"It's kicking." Artemis suddenly deadpanned.

Her neighbor, Jessie, who was over and trying to help, paused. "May I feel?" she asked with wide, chocolate eyes. Artemis found it a bit weird to do so, but nodded nonetheless.

Jessie put her hand on Arty's stomach, giggling when she felt the _thump thump thump_. "Sure is a fast little guy!"

"You have no idea," Artemis muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Jessie asked.

Artemis shook her head, watching the young woman clean. Jessie certainly was an interesting person, that was for sure. She was barely nineteen and yet already married. She was pregnant for the first time, seeming very delighted about the babies in her. Yes, babies. _Quadruplets_. Artemis could only thank goodness she herself only had one.

Not only that, but Jessie seemed more than content to be a mother one hundred and ten percent of the time... and she was amazing at it. She was Jillian's foster mother. She had a baby with down syndrome she'd adopted, and a nine year old with autism. She was fostering a girl with an attitude. And she didn't seem to be even thinking about getting rid of any of them in the favor of the four inside her. Not to mention how she was just so good at cooking, cleaning, laundry, and just about everything.

In fact, right now she was baking bread while cleaning Artemis' kitchen. Her baby with down syndrome, Alexandria, was asleep. Her nine year old child with autism was doing schoolwork, as Jessie homeschooled all her kids. Jillian was helping Jessie bake the bread, wiping off counters. And Haven, the "problem child," was dancing, practicing for a recital. She was a beautiful girl, just like all the children. Artemis honestly couldn't imagine how Jessie could take care of four, expect four, and yet all she wanted to do was help. This was obvious, with all the cleaning she had been doing.

Jessie paused all of the sudden. "Haven!"

"Yeah?"

"Come 'ere."

Haven was really more of a sister age to Jessie, at thirteen years old. But they still held a mother daughter relationship, somehow. "Coming." The girl answered.

Jessie took the girl's hands in her own calloused and flour covered ones, blasting up her speaker playing "That's How You Change the World" by Newsboys. "I love you so much, baby."

Haven's eyes filled tears as her breath became unsteady. Artemis watched in shocked silence as Jessie pulled the girl into a dance, their bodies moving fluidly with grace Artemis hadn't expected to see in civilians- people who hadn't trained life and death to move that way.

It was passion.

When the song had reached the end of it's climax. Jessie twirled onto one knee, and immediately Jillian and Gideon, the nine year old, focused on them. Jessie smiled with tears, watching Haven gasp. She pulled out a ring box.

"Haven, I love you. You've been through things I don't want to imagine, and you've done things that are so, so hard. But now you're with me and Hayden. We might be imperfect, but we want to spend our life with you. Haven Geol, can we adopt you?"

Haven was quiet a minute, and Artemis felt almost unworthy of seeing this moment. The girl's tears were thick. Hayden was in the military, and currently overseas, which was probably why he wasn't here. If Artemis remembered correctly, he'd be home soon. But with Apokolips invading, they had probably decided it was best to do things before it was to late.

"Havey, we have superheroes in this world. But they didn't protect you. I know they were your only hope, but they didn't come. I just want to say that I'm no hero. But _you_ are mine."

"J-Jessie..." the girl fell down, right into her foster mother's arms. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "You're my hero. You and Hayden. You guys... I'm so, so sorry for hurting you guys when I first came... please... thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you... Mom."

Jessie hugged the girl, slipping the ring onto the teen's finger. "Thank _you_ , Haven."

Artemis watched in silence. She felt peace all the sudden, jumping slightly as a small hand landed on her knee. She looked down, eyes meeting Gideon's. He gave a smile. "She, she is Haven. Haven is now family."

"Yeah."

"Jilli say that the baby in you is your family."

"Uh-huh..."

"Can he be mine?"

Artemis paused. The little boy had dark blonde hair, his huge green eyes imploring and so utterly innocent that she had to pause. A boy who had been through so much, too much. Because he'd had autism, if she recalled correctly, his parents hadn't fed him unless he made eye contact and said the ABCs, walked straight, and didn't twitch and more. Because he had autism, his parents had been verbally and physically abusive, because he wasn't how he was supposed to be. Then he'd been bounced around the foster care system, but no one had wanted a little boy with issues and autism. He finally landed with the Christians, who had seen past the monotone. Who had seen past the bruises and scars, past the lisp and stutter, and straight to the gold inside.

Artemis felt herself smile. "Gideon."

"Mmm..?"

"I'd love for you to be my family."

She'd never seen such a bright, innocent smile.

* * *

 **~Week 27~**

* * *

Light shone down with fiery red fury, the blaze hot and painful. Artemis had a hand on her stomach, digging through the fallen wood and debris for any sign of life.

"Jessie?! Jessie?! Gidie?! Jilli?!" she screamed. She heard a crackling sound, and sweeping her head she saw those monsters from Apokolips looking down at her from their perch. _They_ had done this.

As the invasion heated up to its climax, Apokolips had begun attacking _people_. Average, innocent people. It was the beginning of the final war. And they had done _this_. Bombed her neighborhood. Her own house was mostly intact, still standing but on fire. But the Christians'? It was _gone._ And _everyone_ was in there. They were _innocent._

"You monsters!" She screamed. They looked at her, jumping down into the collapsed leftovers of the building. Grotesque and tall, they seemed as if the devil himself had designed them. They crawled toward her when in a flash, they were sent to the ground.

"STUPID STUPID CREATURES!" she heard a scream. Rising over them, she found her breath caught when her eyes lay on Bart, who had saved her. His beautiful brown flickered, taking in her belly with understanding. "Arty..." he trailed.

Her tears streamed. "B-Bart, help me."

He was silent as he jumped over a stone slab, helping her dig. She dug with desperate hands, just trying to find _someone_. Bart pulled her back, grabbing her wrists. "Artemis, the fire's going to kill us. There's too much. We can't-"

"Bart." she choked. The ashes on her cheeks were trailed with tears, the pain in her voice so loud it could have called the angels down from the sky. "I lost Wally. I'm not losing them."

He was quiet for a moment.

"Okay."

* * *

 **~Week 28~**

* * *

Working through the night, Artemis ignored the flames and the cramps filling her whole body. At midnight, she'd gone from Week 27 to Week 28. Officially her third trimester. That was far from her mind, however, more focused on her hands, broken and bleeding, burned and blistered as she dug.

Finally, just finally, she heard a sound. _"Muh..."_

In frantic motions, she called Bart over. They were both a mess, him especially so. Together, they pulled back a slab of ground to find Haven curled around Gideon.

"Haven?!" Artemis screamed, pulling the girl out and against her chest. The teenager didn't answer. "Haven, Haven, please!"

Bart put a hand on Artemis' shoulder kneeling down and bowing his head. "Arty... she's gone..."

"NO! NO!" Artemis screamed, shaking him off. She sat the _alive_ teen gently against a rock, pulling Gideon out. The boy was coughing, blood marring his face. "Mu... Mum..." he muttered. "Havey?" his eyes flashed open. "Aunty Arty? Wh-where Havey?"

Artemis sobbed, clutching the limp boy to her chest. Bart was silent, picking the girl only a little younger than he up and closing her eyes. He was gone in a flash, back moments later. Artemis didn't know where he'd went, all she knew is when he came back, Haven was gone.

They continued to dig. And dig, and dig. A song played in her head, one that Jessie and the kids listened to over and over. Whenever it came on, the whole family would burst into song, smiles of peace written across their faces.

"It's okay."

She didn't know who said it, but she knew that... that whoever it was, they were right. It was... okay. Somehow, it was fine. But it couldn't be.

"Artemis!"

Stumbling to her feet, she raced to Bart, whose head was phased through the rock. He popped it out. "I found the lady! Jessie!"

"Get her out!"

Together, they pried away more debris, showing Hayden curled around his wife, protecting the young woman, a teenager really, from the world. Hayden was out. No life showed in his eyes, but underneath, Jessie held Jilli.

A father had died to save his family.

Artemis sobbed. Her soulmate had died to save his, even if he hadn't known it then.

* * *

 **~Week 28~**

 **...and 1 day**

* * *

Nobody mentioned it.

Artemis knew the whole Team wanted to know why, _why_ she had hidden it from them, but Artemis herself couldn't bring herself to care right now. She sat in the dark, holding Jessie's hand so tight she was surprised it didn't fall off.

The darkness was to the aid of Doctor Mid-Nite. Using every resource available to JLA, Artemis had demanded the woman _and_ her babies survive. The Cave had been turned into a temporary shelter from the invasion of Apokolips, and Artemis was using the cache of heroes to her advantage.

The unsteady beeping of the monitor in the dark was her only sign of whether or not Jessie was alive. She cringed as a cramp tore through her body. It had been going on a while now, but she couldn't much focus on those when the nineteen year old mother of four, soon to be eight, was on the verge of death.

"Aunt Artemis." flicking her head towards the voice, Arty was shocked to meet eyes with strawberry-brown ones. Jilli.

"Y-Yes?"

The little girl took her hand, leading her out of the room and down the hall where Gideon and Alexandria sat. Gideon looked up when he saw her, tears soft with his smile. He patted beside him on the ground.

With a great deal of effort, Artemis managed to sit. Gidie shook his head. "Kneel."

She cocked her head, but with quite a bit more effort, found herself on her knees. Jilli sat down, closing her eyes and folding her arms. Artemis was confused as even Dria, a two year old, grew quiet from her cries.

"Dear Father in Heaven," Gidie whispered. Artemis started, looking at the small children. Their serene faces held a reverence and seriousness she'd never seen. "W-we are thankful for all the gifts that thou hast given us. W-we m-make s-s-s-so many mistakes, and yet you s-still seem to forgive us. S-sometimes, t-the going gets tough, b-but you still s-stand beside us. No matter where we are, or w-what we've done, you still h-hold our hands. H-hold us close.

"Father, a-a-a-at this t-time, we pray to thee for comfort. Because life's hard. Things h-happen. But you're still here. W-w-we know you have Daddy. W-w-we know you've Haven. But M-M-Mummy's still here. W-we ask thee, I y-y-you take her, to please bless us with thy comfort. Y-you are God, and y-you know best. B-but right now, aliens a-are invading our world, a w-we're scared. S-so scared. Please, I ask thee with what faith I have, to protect us, protect the world, protect the innocent, to protect the babies, to protect Mummy.

"I pray these things, and I know you will, because you are God, we are yours and you will protect us, in the name of thy son, Jesus Christ, amen."

"Amen." Jilli echoed.

Artemis looked at the two, who stood slowly, hugging each other. "I love you, J-Jilli."

"Love ya to, Gidie."

And then it happened.

* * *

 **~Week 28~**

 **...and 2 days**

* * *

Artemis had doubled over, screaming for a brief second, panting.

The Team had rushed into the hall. Barbara seemed to know what was going on, taking charge and screaming orders. Arty was rushed into a med-room with a doctor, who yelled at her to push. Artemis answer, minus several profanities, was something like this:

"PUSH?! PUSH WHAT, YOU-?! WHAT THE-?! OOOOOOOWW!"

The next six hours were the longest hours of her life. Occasionally she'd get a break, but then it would come back ten times worse. And all the doctor had for her was: "Bite this rag and _push!_ "

She was pretty sure she blacked out a couple times, as well as vomited a thousand. By the time the doctor screamed: "This is the last one!" She was ready to murder whoever had come up with the idea of natural birth.

Her scream ripped through the air before she slumped back into the pillows and the most uncomfortable sensation filled her for a moment. Then it was... done.

And this time, she blacked out for a lot longer.

* * *

 **Hi...**

I'm sorry, I don't know about you, but the feels bus rolled me over in this chapter. What happens next chapter? We meet the baby. Sorry, I feel the Spirit and am _this_ close to crying. Actually started crying a couple times. Because sometimes, it's okay to get the feels.

 **Please review?**

 ** _~Universe_**

* * *

 **Responses:**

 **RoseVered:** Glad Jilli came back? Hope so... don't worry guys, this will not be an OC story. Well, technically the baby isn't canon, but y'know what I mean. Thanks for the well-wishing! I survived! It was way better than I thought it would be (camp)!

 **Poksie:** His name will come next chapter! Ooh! So fancy! And yes, *nods* I do very much like that word.

 **LifeRox3:** *Blushes* Thank you so much... hope this was just as good!

 **ColouredKittens:** Thank you, all you guys helped me so much during that camp. I knew I'd back to you guys. :D And yas, Demon Brat. Perhaps he may maybe might appear in this. Who knows? Well, I do...

 **Rocker on:** I'm funny? *Blinks like an OOOWWWLLL* It must be how I get when I'm hungry... the other day my friend was like, "Universe, most people have to eat on occasion or they crash." I just get hyper. I should probably eat. But I'm not very hungry... anyway! To your review!

Jilli? No, she wasn't playing off me. But you know, now that you point it out, she does see a bit like m'self... hmm... strange and kinda' creepy... and you won't embarrass yourself. I'm chill with whatever you do. Just ask my friends. I'm pretty chill with everything. Except when I'm not- now THAT'S scary. Luckily I'm cool 99.99% of time.

And yes! Talia! We won't see too much of her- but Dami MAYBE POSSIBLY MIGHT appear. *Runs away before people go bat-crazy and demands he appear* Wish I could answer you more, but I gotta go eat hot dogs and go get fabric for Trek (look it up, it's crazy, and awesome. LDS Trek. Whew. I'm excited.) Sooo... just know I read and appreciate your whole review, even if I can't address everything!

 **Weird Inhuman:** I'll be getting that 25th review prize to you, but I'm super busy right now. But it IS coming! I'm glad you liked Jilli! Sorry for what I did to Haven and Hayden.. *cough*...

 **Mikekit:** XD Thank you. And I know, technically there was other things that there were only one and stuff. But I like it still. And maybe... uh maybe he'll be named after his father *coughs like you guys don't already know* Thanks!


	5. Silver Eyes

**ION**

 _ **"The first casualty of war is innocence..."**_

* * *

Her head was fuzzy, her throat felt stuffed with cotton, and her eyes felt like someone had taken a rag and rubbed away all the moisture they could.

Groaning, Artemis blinked into consciousness, her heart beating as if trying to tell her something. Peeling her eyes open against the harsh lights, she murmured to herself, rubbing her face as she sat up.

Then it occurred to her.

"My baby!" she screamed, trying to jump up, only to be pushed back down. Beside her sat Barbara, smiling ever so slightly. She had a bandage across one eye and her arm hung in a sling. "B-Babs?"

"Hey, Arty. Don't worry, he's safe. Despite being born early, that little guy is the most energetic thing I've seen since Dick was little."

Artemis took a deep breath. "I-is he okay?"

"Tiny little thing, but ya, he's okay."

"B-but he was born super early-"

"Not to too early. Arty, that kids got a _meta-gene_. It's crazy to watch."

"A-Am I okay to go see him?"

"Ya, you're good." Barbara stood up, using her good arm to help Artemis stand, handing her a sweatshirt and yoga pants. As Artemis changed, she couldn't help but ask: "Barbara… what _happened_ to you?"

Babs sighed, messaging her temples. "When they broke my arm, the Apokoliptans, I mean, I got benched. But I should be out there!"

"Well, then so should I." Artemis decided. Barbara stiffened.

"No! Arty, you just gave _birth_!"

"And you just broke your arm and something happened to your eye. If you can go out, so can I."

Barbara glared a long minute, her lips taught as she sat in the chair. Artemis finished changing, sweeping her hair into a ponytail and holding out her hand to her friend. "Come on, Babs. I want to see my son."

Barbara smiled, sighing and taking her friend's offered support. "He's beautiful, by the way."

"I should think so, I mean look at his genes." Artemis joked. Babs laughed, leading her down the hall to a closet.

Artemis scowled as Babs put in a code to open it. "Wait- you're keeping him in a _closet_?!"

Barbara shrugged apologetically. "The Watchtower is filled with injured people, we thought it best to make our mini NICU in here, where it was quiet. We don't exactly have extra med-rooms with all the people we're helping out."

Artemis froze as a thought occurred to her. "JESSIE! Babs, where's Jessie?! Is she okay?! What about the kids?!"

"Artemis! Shhh!" Babs put a finger to the blonde's lips. "Gideon, Jillian, and Alexandria are all okay. They're incredibly helpful."

"B-but, Babs," Artemis let the tears roll, "What about Jessie?!"

Barbara sighed. "A-Artemis, let's focus on your son right n-"

"NO! Jessie?!"

"Artemis!" Barbara yelled. "Things don't always work out, okay?! Sometimes- sometimes the world is _cruel_ , sometimes, things happen that we don't want to happen, okay?!"

"Barbara Gordon! _What are you saying?!_ "

"Nothing. Nothing… just no-"

" _Tell me what happened to Jessie!"_

"Fine then!" Barbara pushed away. "Jessie is still critical. We don't know if she'll survive. All her babies are dead."

"…What?"

Artemis felt her whole world go down the drain. When Wally had died… she just wanted a piece of him. Something to remind her it was… somehow all okay. When she found she was pregnant, she had been upset. But now, she knew it was somehow recompense for Wally. And Jessie… darling Jessie… with her bright smiles and undying faith, all she had been was betrayed. All her little ones gone. Just… gone.

"…NO…" She choked. "Nonononono…." Artemis sank against the wall, eyes screwing shut as she tried to barrel through the millions of thoughts ravaging her head.

She was too consumed in pain to notice Barbara lugging her to her feet and pulling her into the decent sized closet, emptied of all its previous inhabitants to make way for the makeshift NICU. Barbara sat her down in the fluffy chair, unzipping Artemis' sweatshirt before gently taking the baby out of the incubator.

Upon returning to Artemis, she put the little body on her friend's chest, zipping back up the sweatshirt so just the tiny head was peeking out.

Through her agony, Artemis felt a sudden peace. Looking down, some of her pain melted upon seeing _her_ baby. Her little one. "Wally…" she murmured, running a hand over the stark red wisps of hair. She jumped in surprise when she felt fluttering lashes across her chest. She leaned the baby back carefully, supporting its head to meet eyes with two huge, silvery gray ones that had an Asian cinch to them.

"He's got your eyes." Barbara murmured, standing by the chair. Artemis sniffed, her throat rasping as she stopped withholding her tears.

"B-Barbara?"

"Yes, Artemis?"

"Can you hack into government records and make the birth certificate?"

"Of course… but you could just wait until after the invasion-"

"There might not _be_ an after."

"Okay, then. Give me a moment." Barbara sat cross-legged, pulling out a holo-computer. She raised her head. "Parents?"

"Wallace Rudolph West and Artemis Lian Crock."

"Okay… his name?"

Artemis bit her lip. She knew what she wanted the first name to be, but the middle had to be something special. Something to always remind him of someone he ought to be like, someone strong, someone who was important in her life, someone who- "Wallace Bartholomew Christian West."

"Two middle names?"

"Yes. Wally would have wanted Barry, and I want… I want…" she clenched her eyes against the tears. Luckily, Barbara seemed to understand.

"Got it." A moment later, she smiled, "Aaaand… done. I'm going to have Dr. Drei sign this, he delivered your baby. I'll be right back."

Artemis nodded in appreciation, her heart constricting as she thought of Jessie. "Thanks, Ba-"

The whole Watchtower suddenly shook violently, throwing her across the room. With every muscle in her body and bit of training she'd ever had, Artemis twisted to stop her sudden flying motion from even touching her baby as she hit the wall.

"What's going on?!" Artemis screamed, holding her little one tightly. No one was so much as touching him.

"The Apokoliptans," Barbara's eyes were wide with fear, "They're here."

* * *

 **AND A DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

What will happen next? WHoooo! Scary! Can't wait, how about you guys? D'ya like the little guy? Thankfully, the invasion of Apokolips is ALMOST over so we can get to the cute part! And seriously, guys? Usually I wouldn't be so upset, but do you have _any_ idea how long it takes to write the four _thousand_ words I updated last week? How long it takes to edit and reply to all of you? _Any_?

I would like a special shout out to Princess Of Flames, Blackunicorn, Weird Inhuman, and Rocker on for reviewing. You guys hold special places in my heart now.

I'm not being a cry-baby about the lack of reviews, it's probably you're all just mad I killed Haven and Hayden (*cough* and the babies *Cough*), but I'd like to make a rule of thumb (the one one I live by): **Every author on this site spends hours making stories for us, as readers, to enjoy. They don't get paid. The can't become the Fanfiction equivalent of a YouTuber, all they want is five seconds of your time. So, in return for the hours authors spend planning, writing, editing, and re-editing (and occasionally re-writing), just give a review every time you get an update. That's all we want. We aren't asking for money for you to look at our stories. We just want to know you're enjoying. From this time forth, just _review-_ for every author.**

A lot of people favorite and follow, a lot of people just want a quick read and then get out of there. But I've read fics where the author has obviously spend days working on, tweaking, trying to make it just so. They have like fifty followers on the fic, but only like _ten_ reviews. I mean, come on. 99% of the time, I review. Because I know, that the author spends a LOT of time working on it, and even if I didn't enjoy it, they made it for me. So I review, because I know how much they worked on it, and all they want is someone to drop a review, saying "Good job" "Can't wait for the next chapter" "I love this!" So what am I doing? I'm **challenging all readers to review. Every time they can. If you don't do it on my stories, fine. But do it for other authors, who, like you, me, and others, work so hard to bring their ideas to life just so they can see you enjoy it.**

I think, every story should get as many reviews per chapter as there are people who read it. Thanks, guys. :D Love you.

 ** _~Universe_**

* * *

 **Princess Of Flames:** Thanks so much, Angel! I'm glad you loved the angst! Sorry about how the babies died, I just couldn't think of any logical way they could survive at all. Review to save Jessie! Sorry, she'll maybe possibly survive. I mean, who would take care of Jillian, Gideon, and Alexandria? I'm so glad you liked it! Thank you so much for the AWESOME review!

 **Blackunicorn:** AAAAwww... you are guys are just too nice. Here it is! A bit short, but did it meet expectations? :D

 **Weird Inhuman:** Ummmm... by the time this story's done it would probably be an atomic bomb of feels... heh heh... XD Sorry for jerking your feels! I just loving putting feels in my stories... I dunno why... :D

 **Rocker on:** I loved you poem... it's awesome. Thank you. ;)

I don't think so. I am honestly a bit uncomfortable with the whole pregnancy thing to, but I got over it because this was important. I tried to remain vague with the actual birth, because, well, not my favorite thing either XD!

I'm sorry. He's always been a red head... but he got Arty's eyes! Blonde would be recessive, although black could show up anytime to. Unfortunately, Artemis will never love again (dabs). But hey, she's got a baby boy, Dick is her "brother," Babs is her "sister," and now Barry and Iris are like her mother and father in law. So yeah. Oh- oh- also guys, DAWN AND DON ARE COMING! Who's excited?! YEEEE! I am! I'mm going to put them in here, and they will be redhead-buddies with Wally! So cute! XD Thank you so much for you review!

* * *

Prize went to Weird Inhuman for review **25**

Prize for review **50** will be a picture (I've gotten a LOT better since I last posted on Deviantart) of either and **OC** or **Wally West Jr.**

 **~Thanks!~**


	6. This is War

**ION**

 _ **"Don't be afraid, don't let hope fade, keep your eyes fixed on the light above... in the heart break, in your mistakes, nothing can separate you from love."**_

 _ **~Beloved by Jordon Feliz**_

* * *

The whole Watchtower shook as Artemis stumbled out of the closet, clutching her child to her chest. The baby didn't even whimper through all this, watching the world with wide, curious silver eyes.

"Artemis! We need to evacuate! Get to the Zeta and-"

"No, Babs." Artemis stormed past the young woman. "No. This Watchtower, it's ours. I have been here. I have learned. This is part of me. I am a hero, Barbara. And I'm going to stay just that."

"You can't- no, you need to get your baby out of-"

"Barbara." Artemis' face softened as she headed back to her room. She opened the closet, taking out her uniform. "My name is Tigress. And _no_ one messes with _my_ family."

Putting on the orange spandex kevlar mix, strapping on the breastplate and fastening the mask, she looked down to the silver eyes studying at her silently. The undersized baby was the size of a doll, but even so, Artemis could already feel his spirit. He was special. She knew her baby was a hero, just like her, and held that heart with silent responsibility already.

Casting a shawl over her shoulder, Artemis tied her baby securely to her chest. He made a soft mumble, tiny hands trying to move. "It's alright, my little one. Nothing will touch you." she murmured.

Turning, she found Barbara had pulled the cowl up on her costume. The red's pursed lips showed her uncertainty, but Artemis didn't much care. She was the tigress, and this was her kit. Nothing was getting in her way.

Running down the halls of the Watchtower to a large room filled with hundreds of frightened people, she let out a shout. "Follow me if you want to get out of here!"

"A… Artemis?" looking down at the little voice, she found wide strawberry brown eyes peering up at her.

"Hey, Jilli." She knelt. "You were right, his name _is_ Wally."

* * *

"Go, go, go!" Artemis ushered person after person through the Zeta while the other heroes kept the Apokoliptans at bay. Jilli and Gidie stood by her, Alexandria rocking in her car seat.

It was fairly simple, the Zetas were completely open. Her job was to count heads, making sure everyone that had taken refuge here was gone. Pointing, she murmured out loud: "497, 498, 499, 500, 501…"

There were 551 accounted people here, and that meant her job was almost over. Especially because she was in charge of 520. The other 30 people were either too far gone, or… dead. The one was Jessie. Mid Nite was still working on her, but there was only hope.

Jilli and Gidie were helping her out, pushing hesitant people through the Zeta. "MY BABY!" a yell echoed. "Wh-where is she?!"

The voice was swallowed by the Zeta. Artemis bowed her head. Looking up, she shoved the rest through the Zeta.

She turned to the three beside her. "You need to go." She whispered, her eyes wavering.

Gidie smiled, not looking her in the eyes but obviously listening. "We understand."

Biting back tears, she hugged the two little bodies, tickling Alexandria before jumping up. Gidie gave her a two-fingered salute. "In memory of our country, our families, and our freedom."

Artemis saluted him back with a tight smile. "I'll fight till I die, Gideon."

* * *

"Artemis! Get out of here!"

Artemis ignored the yell, grabbing a couple knives off her leg and jumping at an Apokoliptan, slashing down with a snarl. Her eyes flashed, and in her crouch with one arm wrapped around a attentively watching infant, _her_ infant, she felt her fury and focus multiply.

"They are not. Touching. My. Baby." she practically roared. Extending the knives at her fingertips, she leapt at one of the monsters. She tackled it, its tall, slender, and knotted form crashing to the ground as she dug her knuckles in its gut. It choked before going still. She knew there was some sort of no-kill hero rule, but this wasn't just a battle. This was _war_. A soldier was not evil for killing his enemy in battle, and neither was she.

They had killed so many already...

The babies...

Hayden...

Haven...

So _many_ … to many… _innocents_ … people who have done nothing wrong.

She spun, tears of pain flying as she drove her hand into a bloody mess of carnage. The fighting intensified along with her focus as the heroes realized this was not a normal superhero gig.

This was war.

The Watchtower rocked as the wall caved in, Superman yelling in pain as his eyes flared red. His suit was torn, and was… his cheek _bleeding_?

"There's no way out, Kryptonian. I have won."

"Not if I can help it!"

And in a wave of destruction, Darkseid and Superman's fists met. Artemis flung her chest away, clutching Wally to her chest. He didn't even whimper. Artemis felt the back of her costume be shred, but breathed a sigh of relief as it didn't breach her back and reach Wally. She collapsed to the ground, panting as bangs of the vicious brawl between two freakishly powerful people shook the decreasing air.

Her gray eyes flashed open. People.

They were just _people_.

Maybe _powerful_ people, but people.

She whimpered, dragging herself to her feet. She couldn't do much, especially hurt, but, looking down into two unblinking eyes, so full of beauty, so full of innocence, respect, hope, and yet… somehow… understanding, she felt the world clear. He may have been so young that he didn't yet know how to even smile, but she knew he was. Written in his eyes was love, and she could almost hear his words. His eyes flickered behind her, and his little lips parted as if his grin only grew.

Artemis glanced behind her, finding nothing there. But Wally saw something. He was still smiling, as if staring at the most beautiful thing ever. Artemis turned back. "What are you looking at?" she whispered.

" _I love you."_

The thought washed through her mind, nearly as clear as M'gann's mindlink, but Artemis knew. This was no telepathy. This was different… but she knew. She knew what she needed to do.

"Darkseid!"

The being, who currently held Superman in a choke hold, turned his head to her on instinct. He scoffed, turning back to his foe, his eyes beginning to glow.

"Stop it, now." she demanded, her voice low as she dragged her beat and bloody body to the top of a pile of debris. The suction into space through the hole the two created tugged at her hair and breath, but as she held Wally to her chest, she was focused.

"Puny mortal… why do you stand when you cannot fight?"

"I _can_ fight." She growled, pushing back her pain. "I may not be able to win, I may not be strong enough to bring you down, but I can _fight_. I might be small, I might be mortal… but sitting back, doing nothing… that's not how things change. Standing up right now, looking you in the eyes, this is how we change the world." she began a slow and laborious advance.

"I. Am. Going. To. Fight."

Darkseid laughed, his fist tightening on Superman's neck, but to his surprise, his face was slashed, being pushed back and into the wall, sending him down with his weight.

"And our strength… we do this _together_." she loomed over him.

And behind her rose, eyes red and on fire, Superman. Superboy straightened, his hands clenched. Floating up, Green Lantern sparked as Hawkman brandished his mace. A laugh resounded, one she hadn't heard in a _long_ time. A cackling echoing throughout the whole Watchtower.

And materializing out of the shadows, stood the _batfamily._ Every single one.

Batman, his scowl accented by the black cloak washing out behind him. Beside him stood a child, his deep scowl seeming almost like a pout, dressed all in white with dark gray accents. Babs cracked her knuckles. Robin crouched on a rafter across from his brother, Nightwing, who cackled like he as he used to, before... Jason. Standing in the center, red helmet shining and pistols ready, stood, just as the rumors predicted, the Red Hood.

Artemis didn't have time to ponder their absence from Gotham, turning to Darkseid with a Cheshire cat grin. "And that, that will be your downfall."

And just like that, everyone crashed in on the surprised "god."

Artemis let a euphoric scream as Darkseid was pummeled into near unconsciousness. "YES!"

The battle was hectic, but with everyone focused and ignoring the rest of the world, Darkseid didn't stand a chance.

Superman punched him once more, knocking his oponnent's head back as blood bled down his lip. The Darkseid laughed. "You think… think that after all this time, I'd let it be that easy?"

Despite his shaking voice, the confidence he held was enough to cause Artemis' eyes to go wide. Laying his head back, Darkseid rolled it to the side, eyes meeting with hers. "I hear you're a mother. Congratulations." he coughed again before his eyes chilled, lighting up.

She didn't hear the screams of the rest of the heroes, her whole world slowing down as two glowing lines shot at her, and her _baby_. She looked down into those silver eyes.

" _I love you."_

And with a final tear, she curled around her child.

* * *

 **YAYA!**

So I tried to continue, but I couldn't do it without it just reading awkwardly, soo... sorry for the cliffy!

I'm glad you guys seemed to take my challenge! Please don't let it fade! Several times this week I reviewed when I didn't want to, for you guys. To keep to my challenge. So please please don't forget it everyone! Also, I gotta go so my responses will be a wee short!

So yeah! Let's see about this, let's get 50 reviews for that gift! Anyone have any suggestions for 75th review? I dunno, but I'll try and make it good! So don't miss it! :D Thanks everyone!

 ** _~Universe_**

* * *

 **Responses:**

 **Guest:** A little bit painful at the beginning I suppose, but more nice. Just think about it. Named after a hero. After his Dad.

 **ColouredKittens:** I was surprised how few people knew Don and Dawn! :D But that's cool! And yeah, baby Wally's to die for adorable. XD

 **Rocker on:** Yes, I'm hoenstly fine with drawing anything as long as it is in my comfort zone. I don't mind pushing it, but when I'm drawing something for someone, I want to make sure it's something I know how to do. :D So yeah, pretty much everything. **OH! And everyone! My current profile pic is my chibitar! Do you guys like it? :D**

Anyway, don't worry about randomly appearing. It just means I like you a lot. Weird Human's prize was they got the chapter several days in advance... which, lemme just say, was good, because then I had to write it faster. XD ANy suggestions for reiew 75? :D

 **VeronicaChase:** I know you guys hate me for it... but I do love my cliffies...

 **Doorkeeper:** Thank you! Quite excited myself!

 **shauna flynn:** YEEE... I do love my cliffies... I think this one's worse... either way, you were going to hate the ending...

 **RoseVered:** After this one the cliffhangers are probably worse... and uh, y'see, everyone talks about Rick Riordan's cliffhanger, but let's just say, he's mild compared to me. Let's all just curl up and glare at me with more chocolate ad pineapple. Mmm...

 **shadowswithouthope:** *cough* how this was suppose to end makes it worse *cough*

 **ArgentumAurum1:** I'm so glad that I do! If I seem to be going south, please tell me so I ca rectify! I want this to be a good story! :D

 **Mikekit:** Already replied, because you're awesome, but to help everyone out: **It was not a fake birth certificate, Artemis just wanted it all official and they didn't have time to get an.. authentically done one.** Thanks for pointing it out!

 **Weird Inhuman:** I'm so glad you enjoyed! And I think in my headcannon, Wally stays dead. Of course, I'll probably change that, but am I the only one who just wants to accept the _he's dead, end of story_? Everyone has stories about the fact that he's not... well, I think this is the story that accepts: HE'S DEEEAD! Sorry- not ranting at you! XD I'm so glad you enjoyed it!

 **orangesunset12:** Okay, seriously, you guys are waaaay to nice. ALL of you. I've only ever had ONE flamer! I mean, like either I am WAY better at writing than I thouhgt, or (more likely) you guys are just plain aamaaaaazing!

 **LifeRox3:** *scoots away* Um... pineapple and chocolate? (Hint, I think you guys would be more crazed if I'd finished this in a less cliffie-fashion, after all, my atomic feels was coming...)


	7. Home

**ION**

 _ **"There's no place like Home."**_

* * *

"NO!"

Artemis flinched at the sudden scream, realizing she hadn't had time for the movement unless…

Her eyes shot open.

"N... " she choked. "N-n-nonononono…." she tripped over her own feet as she ran towards a flat in the debris.

She was suppose to be dead.

So how was she still... not? How was breath still beating in her lungs? How was she still here?

As she stumbled to see the cause of her life, she wished she could be dead.

For if she had been hit, he wouldn't have been.

Kneeling on the ground, shaking with pain, Gideon's little body shook with agony. He glowed gold with the sheer amount of energy his body couldn't absorb, his head hanging limply toward the floor.

"GIDEON!" she screamed.

Lifting his face slowly, he looked at her, a soft smile contrasting with the agony in his eyes as he crumbled into ash.

"G-Gideon!"

But he was gone.

"N-no! GIDIE!"

She skidded to a shaking position over where Gideon had died… for her. For her. The suction of space lifted up the ashes, still glowing like fading embers, whisking them out and away in a glowing wave of light.

"Gideon…" her eyes flickered up, a growl emanating as she clenched her fists. "Darkseid. You have hurt so many over millions of years. But today, you die. Whether it be by another's hand, or _mine_. You die."

* * *

Artemis turned to the Gideon and his siblings.. "You need to go." She whispered, her eyes wavering.

Gidie smiled, not looking her in the eyes, but hoping she knew he was listening. "We understand."

The woman he held in high esteem choked, hugging him and Jilli before tickling Alexandria and jumping up. Gidie felt his heart squeeze. Raising his hand to his head, he gave her a two-fingered salute, speaking the words his military dad had taught him. "In memory of our country, our families, and our freedom."

She saluted him back with a tight smile. "I'll fight till I die, Gideon."

"Thank you." he bowed his head.

As she ran away, he knew. He didn't want her to fight until she died. His dad had promised the same thing, but Gidie wished… wished that they could be together. He knew God held them in His hands, but that didn't stop the ache.

The pain was still there.

A thought filled his head, and Gideon raised his green eyes. "Of course."

Jilli gave him a glance. "He spoke?"

"Look, Jilli, I-I love you."

Jillian froze. "G-Gidie?"

Gideon took a deep breath, raising his eyes to hers. It was… less painful than he thought it would be. Tears licked the corners of her beautiful big, strawberry brown, Asian eyes. Gideon smiled gently, wrapping his arms around his little sister and sinking to the ground.

"Jillian, let's say a prayer."

"But-"

"Jilli."

The girl's shaking eyes lingered a moment before she nodded. "O-Okay."

"I'd like to say it." Gideon took a deep breath. "Our Dear Father, please protect the world from the pain it's being put through. Jillian and I aren't perfect. But You have told me what I need to do, and I trust you. But Lord? As I think I'll be going Home soon, I ask you to never, _never_ , leave Jillian and Alexandria. Protect them, protect your daughters, as I will no longer be… be able to. I trust you, my God. In the name of thy son, Jesus Christ, amen."

"Amen."

Gideon lifted his tearing eyes. "I love you, baby sister."

Jillian nodded. "I know. I always did."

And for the last time, they embraced.

"Go do what He needs you to." she breathed.

"I will."

Standing up, Gideon handed his sisters into his Father's hands, pushing them through the Zetas alone. He lingered a moment, his thoughts thinking of what was going to happen. With a soft smile, he shook his head.

He was finally about to go Home.

* * *

As he ran down the hall, Gideon froze at the soft sound of crying. He turned down the hall hesitantly, looking down where a tiny baby girl shook her tiny little arms with sobs.

"Hey there, baby." he knelt, lifting her gently. She stopped crying as their eyes met. He smiled. "You've no idea what you got yourself into, Baby. I get to go Home, but you just came from there, huh?"

She made a mumble, brushing soft little hands across his face.

"Yeah…" he blinked back tears of serenity, standing up. "Please don't forget me." He tucked her into his chest, running to the Zeta and sending her through. He hoped her mother would find her. He took a deep breath, turning back.

The battle was loud, loud enough to quickly follow. He peaked around the doorway, seeing _Superman_ pin _Darkseid_ to the ground. A voice filled his head, telling him what to do. Gideon nodded, smiling as he snuck out of his hiding place.

The timing was perfect, precision impossible as he stood up randomly just on time to be hit. His body stiffened in agony, sending him to his knees. He couldn't hear anything over the buzzing in his ears, but he was able to raise his head to see Artemis. And…

He smiled.

He was going Home.

* * *

 **UUUHHH...**

Please don't hate me?

Please forgive me if you're uncomfortable about the Spiritual elements. I just can't... leave them so much out of stories anymore. He is my life, this is everything to me. And I can't just ignore that. But I'd like to tell you, I myself have heard his voice. I wouldn't lie. This... I have her His voice, and I have followed it. It's never lead me wrong.

And now, next chapter? I can either A) a time skip, or B) show what happens to Darkseid. Votes, please? :D Also, please review if you can? You guys are the best. Thank you so much.

 _ **~Universe**_

* * *

 **Responses:**

 **Rocker on:** I don't have a lot of time, but I did enjoy reading your review! Okay: so yes! **We will soon get WAAAAY more Little Wally! Right after I finish up this part!** So yeah, and definitely. Middle School sucks... or so I've heard, I never really had to do middle school... Thanks for your review!

 **ColouredKittens:** Thank you! :D And trust me, Wally and Artemis are the MCs... it's the beginning of the story! I couldn't kill them!

 **Veronica Chase:** I promise! I won't! Probably... No, I won't!

 **RoseVered:** Hope you liked it! And you won! Yaaaaay!

 **shauna flynn:** Yeeeeaaaah... I do love my cliffhangers! XD And of course! If you ever need anything I'm more than happy to help!

 **Purplepanther7:** OH! I love long reviews! So glad you're joining us! I'm almost out of time, but I want you to know I read all of your thoughts and thank you so much! I liked them so very much! I hope you like my other stories!

 **Weird Inhuman:** Don't worry! Happy endings are coming! Soon! When the whole Apokoliptan mess clears up... And honestly, you guys are the best! So, so nice!

 **Princess0Bunny:** Nah, probably not. But we all love a little character whump sometimes, right? XD


	8. Vacation With Lillian

**ION**

 _ **"You had me at vacation."**_

* * *

Sunlight dipped down, rolling off the leaves like gold and bouncing across the ground deep in the woods.

Artemis sat back in her camping chair, mind in a thousand different places as she watched her son.

It had been four months since Darkseid, two months since it had happened. In that final battle, all hadn't been sweet victory. They had won, but to a terrible cost. A life. Another one.

Batman's.

The whole Batfamily had sunk away, almost out of existence. As Batman was the only one with official ties to the League, and Dick having long since quit the Team, the Batfamily simply disappeared into Gotham, which was growing increasingly dangerous with the lack of their Guardian Angel.

Artemis was worried about them, but as a single mother with a preemie and no house, she had been to preoccupied to put some sense in Dick's head. She felt guilty, but wacking the young man's head was Barbara's job. Speaking of which, a little bird had told her the two were finally together.

But that wasn't the worse of it.

On Monday morning, who did she find staring at her from her window but Robin? Tim hadn't been alone, though. Nooo. He had to have someone with him.

She had screamed before he hushed her. "Artemis, I hate to dump this on you, but I'm sending you camping. You need to take care of Lillian, _please_. For Dick?"

Apparently the idiot had found a four year old on a mission in Blüd, fallen in love, and adopted her. Getting to know the girl, Artemis couldn't help but understand where Dick was coming from. But that was all her info.

She was totally lost on what was happening.

By Tuesday afternoon, she found herself in the middle of the Redwood Forest with her four month old and a four year old she knew nothing about. At least the Batfamily had the resources to get her a motorhome for the week.

Sighing, she watched this "Lillian" hold Wally. It was Tuesday, late afternoon, and she was _still_ lost. At least Wally seemed to like the energetic little girl.

"Miss Arty?"

Snapping out of her reverie, Artemis turned her attention to the little girl. Short, light brown hair was held back in pigtails. Large brown eyes twinkled gold in the slowly lowering sun. She was small, but adorable in her canary yellow sundress.

"Ya?"

"I think Wally wants something!" Lilly nodded her head ecstatically.

"Oh?" sure enough, the little boy was starting to fuss. Artemis dragged herself out of her camp chair, scooping her son out of Lilly's arms and looking him straight in those gray eyes. "Now Wally, you know better than this."

The little boy stopped fussing as Lilly giggled. Smiling, Artemis continued. "So stop fussing and tell me what you want."

Wally blinked before jumbling some baby nonsense. Lilly giggled harder. "I think he wants pizza!"

"Oh?" Artemis raised an eyebrow. Lilly jumped to her feet on her own camp chair, nodding.

"Yes! Yes! So do I! Uncle Timmy took me for pizza for the very first time a couple weeks ago!"

Artemis paused. "But you're four…"

"Mm hmm! But I…" the girl stopped bouncing. "I never ate pizza 'fore that."

"Why…?" Artemis looked down, bouncing Wally, her eyebrows furrowed in concern at the quick change in emotions from Lilly.

The brunette looked up at the huge, towering Redwoods above her, silence hanging, only cut by the chirping of birds as she seemed to look into the past.

"Miss Arty, I grew up in Blüd. But… not like a lot of kids. My life, I didn't get a lot of chances. Daddy says that… it was called Human Twafficking."

Artemis' breath caught.

Oh.

She took a deep breath, sitting down beside the little girl on the dirt. "Lilly?"

"Yeh?"

"Well, now you get those chances back. Do you want pizza? I think I have a couple frozen ones I can use."

Lilly's eyes lit up. "Pizza?"

Artemis laughed, placing Wally in the playpen. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Watching the four year old devouring her pizza, Artemis had to sigh in happiness.

Even though this trip was for some Ulterior Bat Motive, she realized it was exactly what she needed. The last four months had been a whiz, and as a hero and brand new mother, it was a thousand times more difficult.

There had, after all, just been a War. There was a lot of cleanup to do, and Artemis didn't even have a home, hers having burned down. She'd been living in a small Hotel in Orange County, trying to figure things out whilst fulfilling her duties as a hero and mother of a demanding infant.

But finally, all that there was was a huge forest stretching out for what felt like forever on either side, a fully stocked motorhome, her son, and a little girl who reminded her starkly of Jillian.

Speaking of which, the Christians had been doing well. Jillian and Alexandria had been adopted by Naomi and Terrace Jenkonson, Jessie's sister and her husband. Jessie had joined her husband and the rest of their children.

Arty smiled softly despite the soft tears that accompanied the thought.

She had, of course, been invited to the funeral for them. It was one of the strangest funerals she'd ever attended, definitely different than Batman's by a thousand fold.

Instead of somber faces and black clothing, everyone was dressed in white. Although it made Artemis feel awkward the whole time as she hadn't seemed to receive the memo, everyone was smiling. There she had met Jessie's sister, Naomi.

Naomi was a lot like Jessie, but taller, with really long hair and a car-full of kids herself. Multiple babies apparently ran in the family, with the biological three being triplets and then next three being of all ethnicities from all over. As well as having the multiples running in the family, apparently adoption did as well. Naomi hadn't been phased when adopting Jillian and Alexandria, saying that for her sister, she'd do anything, even bumping up from a mini-van to a full-on van to accommodate eights kids. .

Artemis smiled back on the memory. Jilli and Dria were sure in good hands, hands that were just as calloused and strong as their own mother's. Arty glanced down at her baby, who was laughing as Lilly played gently with him.

Standing up, Artemis found herself caught in a stretch. For the first in a _long_ time, she could truly relax. Thinking back on it, she had gone on the mission for Dick during Invasion, then Wally died, then while she was still mourning, she found she was pregnant. Then War began, and by the end, she immediately became a new homeless mother in charge of revitalizing several countries as her duties holding the mantle Tigress.

Thus, this was the first time in over a year that she could truly take a breath.

And that? That felt so nice.

* * *

The next day, Lilly decided a hike should be in order.

So, grabbing a high-quality baby carrier, Artemis strapped Wally in and followed the energetic four year old up the path. "Miss Arty! Did you know?! Did you know?!"

"What?" Artemis inquired, watching the girl twirl.

"Daddy is an Acrobat! He can do gymnastic thingies! It's so cool! He can do the splits! I thought only girls can do splits! But he can also do a cartwheel! I can to! See!?"

"Whoa- wait-!" but before Artemis stop the girl, her legs were up in the air then back on the ground.

"Ta-da!" Her hands shot in the air.

"But Lilly, look at your palms!" Artemis grumbled, grabbing them and inspecting the scuffed up skin. "Your Daddy always wears gloves when cartwheeling on rough surfaces."

Lilly pouted, grabbing her hands back to look at them herself. "But Daddy can do anything!" she paused, looking up with wonder in her eyes. "Did you know I have a Daddy?"

Artemis paused, confused. "Yes…?"

Lilly bounced up and down. "I never did hava Daddy 'fore! But then he hugged me and said he would be my Daddy! I-I'm so happy! I can't 'lieve it!"

Artemis felt her heart melt. But only a little bit.

...Okay, a lot bit.

Straightening, Artemis smiled. She walked down the path, Lilly scampering after her despite being confused by the abrupt change. Artemis checked her map quickly, taking a left. And ten minutes later, a huge, slow, and crystal clear river stretched out in front of them.

Taking off her backpack, Artemis threw a small tarp on the ground and sunk to the her bottom, pulling Lilly to her side. "You lucky girl." she whispered.

"Why I'm lucky?"

Artemis glanced down her nose at the girl as she unstrapped Wally. "You're so lucky, Lilly." taking out a bottle to feed her baby, she looked out at the glittering water. "I did have a father, but he was no Daddy. I never got a Daddy. But when I was fifteen I met someone… and, despite being an inept doofus," she snorted, "I guess he's kind of like my Daddy."

Lilly squinted up at her before leaning against her arm, causing Artemis to jump. "Then I think we're both lucky girls. I hope Aunty Babra 'comes my Mommy, 'cause I don't hava Mommy."

Artemis relaxed, smiling. "I have a Mommy. I'm sure Babs would be happy to be your Mommy."

"You think?" Lilly's eyes glistened as she sent a questioning glance up at her.

"Yeah." Artemis smirked. "As soon as they work through whatever Batfamily junk they're going through."

Lilly jumped up. "Really?"

"Of course."

Artemis watched as Lilly jumped for joy, taking off her tiny little Wonder Woman shoes and running to splash in the river, getting her lacy little skort soaked along with her butterfly shirt.

Artemis laughed as the girl slipped on a rock, splashing into the water and coming up stunned. When Lilly got her bearings, she laughed to, purposefully falling back in and checking to make sure Artemis kept laughing.

"You ready to go back now?" Artemis called when she noticed the sun begin to descend from its peak.

"No! I can't leave de water! I'ma mermaid!"

"Oh? Well, Miss Mermaid, what are you going to be eating for dinner?"

"Seashells and seaweed!"

"But it's a river!"

"Look Miss Arty, I can make a cake!"

Artemis watched in amazement as the four year old grabbed some drift wood, digging up some almost clay-like mud and fashioning a lump before rolling it in sand and squashing it down, placing a leaf on top. "See! Yummy!"

Artemis couldn't help but laugh. "Then go ahead and eat it!"

"But it's dirt!" Lilly called back.

"But you said it was cake." Artemis was dying at the utterly perturbed look on Lil's face.

"But I don't want to _eat_ it!"

"Okay, then. How 'bout we head back, and while you wash up, Wally and I will make some dinner?"

"Pizza?" Lilly froze, looking rather excited as her wet pigtails drooped with water.

"We had pizza last night."

"I want pizza tonight, too!"

Standing up and strapping Wally back in, she shook her head. "Your Daddy would be displeased if I stuffed you full of junk food all week!"

"But we don't have to _tell_ him!"

"You little rascal!" Artemis folded the blanket back into her backpack. "Come grab your shoes. I'm going to introduce you to lasagna."

"Eeeew! I don't want lazana!"

"It's like pizza."

Lilly paused, dripping wet as she placed her tiny hand on her waist. "I dun't 'lieve ya."

"I promise. And if you're real good, we can have ice cream."

The girl froze. "Just like Uncle Timmy got me after pizza?"

"Yeah. You're Uncle Tim sounds like the best."

"Oh, yes! He's better than any uncle that you done ever had!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, helping the girl get her socks on wet feet to head back to camp. "I bet you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm almost dis many." She held up a hand, displaying five fingers. "That's old. I'm almost an adult."

"No argument there."

* * *

The Thursday sun rose, and with it, Lilly complaining of a stomach ache.

So, at five in the morning, here Artemis sat, rubbing circles on the little girl's back as she threw up. Artemis had never had a mother figure that would sit by her as she threw up or did half of these things Lilly did, and thus, could only plead to the world that her maternal instinct would be enough to stop these kids from dying or something.

"M-Miss Aaarty! What if W-Wally gets sick?!"

Artemis sighed. She was afraid of that, but Lilly ought not be. Lilly needed to focus on not feeling sick herself. "Wally will be fine, okay? How about we get you all cleaned up?"

Lilly sniffled miserably, shaking her head as she set her chin on the rim of the toilet seat. Not very sanitary, but with utterly pathetic face she was making, Artemis understood it was just too tiring to keep her chin up.

Stripping the little girl of sweaty pjs, Artemis put her in the small shower to clean her up. Once that was done, Artemis put one of the T-shirts she got from Ollie on her, functioning as a very soft and flowy nightgown with an image of Black Canary on the front.

Lilly didn't seem to notice, clinging to Artemis as she put her on the small couch, turning on the flatscreen hanging in the corner of the motorhome.

Sighing heavily, Artemis peaked into the bedroom to find Wally still sleeping blissfully. She smiled softly.

"Stay well, Walls."

* * *

"Piiiiiiiiiiizzzzaaaa?"

By Friday night, Lilly was feeling much better, and much to Artemis' relief, Wally was perfectly fine. Nevertheless, with new found energy came Lilly's avenging need for food… particular her ever favorite pizza.

"Lil, why not just stick to some toast or something?"

"Toasted Pizza?"

Artemis face-palmed, bouncing a fussing Wally on her hip. "Okay, okay. Look here, Miss Grayson, we will have pizza for just tonight, but _then_ , no more pizza. Understood?"

Jumping up with thrill, Lilly nodded. "Okay! Okay! Pizza!"

Artemis shook her head, setting Wally in a playpen and grabbing a frozen pizza out of the mini-freezer and starting the oven.

"Can we watch a movie?" Lilly ask, leaning back from where she was on her tip-toes trying to catch a glance of Wally in his playpen.

"Like what?"

"Um…" Lilly shook her head. "No! I want you to tell me a story! Come on, come on!"

Rolling her eyes, Artemis plopped down on the couch, pulling back the drapes just as lightning flashed. Rain dumped itself on the world, and Lilly let out a scream. "WHAT WAS DAT?!" she yelled.

Artemis laughed, pulling the four year old onto the couch after wrapping Wally in a blanket and holding him. She pushed the table down, making the benches they were sitting on into a small bed, the window looking out onto the rain beating down on the world.

Lilly curled into her side as Artemis flattened a blanket across them. Wally murmured, nosing against it happily as Lilly looked up with wide eyes.

"The story I'm going to tell you is true." Artemis began softly, eyes cast on the gray world outside. "But this isn't just any story, no this is a special story. Lilly, I'm going to tell you about Wally."

"You mean baby Wally? He has a story?" Lilly asked innocently.

"No, I mean baby Wally's daddy, he was also named Wally."

"Well that makes no sense! Won't you get confused?" Lilly straightened.

Artemis' breathy laugh settled the four year old back down. Tears beaded as she continued, just as soft as before: "No, see, Lilly, there's a place called Heaven. I like to believe it's real, I like to pretend that when I die, I'll meet Wally again."

"Why'd you meet him when you're dead?"

"I'm trying to tell you."

"Oh." Lilly nodded. "Then tell me."

Chuckling, Artemis watched her cool reflection in the frosty cold window echo the tear sliding down her face. "Wally was my… my best friend. Have you ever seen what love looks like?"

Lilly took her time in considering. "Is love… isn't love like what Tangled feels for Flynn Rider?"

"I guess you could say that. But this love is special."

"Why's that? Tangled and Flynn Rider got married! I saw the clip! Uncle Timmy showed me!"

"It's special, Lilly, because Wally died for it."

Lilly was quiet at this, and Artemis took that as a cue the little girl was finally ready to just listen. "It happened long ago, before this Wally was born, before you were born. We met." Artemis breathed a chuckle at the memories. "We _hated_ each other… or so we told everyone. Even ourselves. Truth was, we were both too scared, too broken by the hand the world had dealt us to accept that maybe, somehow, true love could exist."

"Does it?" Lilly's voice was uncharacteristically gentle.

Artemis breathed deeply. "When people ask that question, I want to say no. I want to say love is just lies and rumors. I want to say we can care about people, but love? No one can love. But then, then I remember." She cast her eyes on the stars peaking from behind the clouds and endlessly high branches of the Redwoods. "I remember how it felt when Darkseid's sanction beams, like eye lasers, shot towards me. In that moment, I wasn't thinking about dying. I was thinking about living.

"I was thinking about the baby I held, I was thinking about the fact that he wouldn't live. In that moment, I couldn't imagine anything. I could _see_ , Lilly. I could see him running, I could see my baby smiling, growing, I could see him crying, I could see him waving goodbye as he entered high school, I could see him falling in love, or what he thought was love, I could see his heart broken when he learned it was fake, all fake. I could see as he steeled himself, I could see as he moved forward, stronger than ever, as he started college, as he left, and I knew.

"Love is real.

"When I was about to die, I wasn't thinking about it ending, I was thinking about tomorrow. I was thinking about how someone had done this for me. My fiance, my husband, my best friend, I now know, as he was running, he knew what happening. And he kept running. He kept going. Gosh darnnit, he kept _going_. Because he knew. Because he saw me.

"He saw my smile. He saw my tears. He saw me dressed in white, he saw my hands reaching, he saw me. And he knew. If he lived, if he kept going, I wouldn't. I couldn't. So he _ran_. And he. Didn't. Stop.

"Love is real. That's what love is, Lilly. Love is when nothing is about you anymore. True love is when you don't have to worry about yourself, because you're taking care of someone else one hundred percent and they're giving you the same.

"Lilly," she turned to meet eyes with the sleepy ones peering up at her through the thudding of the rain. "Love is real. True love exists. We just have to find it in ourselves. I think the truly lucky people, the most beautiful and gifted people are the people who can find true love wherever they look."

"I love _you_ , Miss Arty. Do-" Lilly yawned. "Does that ma... make me special?"

Artemis smiled, standing and watching the little girl curl up in the light of the thunder outside the window. "I guess that means pizza for breakfast, then." she whispered.

* * *

Sure enough, Saturday morning came along with an energetic four year old and pizza.

Saturday was spent at camp, playing games and with Wally. Artemis even ventured to let her baby nibble on some tomato at lunch. He thoroughly enjoyed it, happy baby sounds drifting through the air.

Lilly got Artemis to play some hopscotch using lines drawn in the dirt. Halfway through, the little girl got distracted by a large beetle that soon climbed up the tree and out of her reach, and she spent the next two hours trying to reach it.

Artemis almost put a stop to it when the _smart_ little girl tied a rope to a large rock, throwing the rock high enough (eventually, it took several tries) to loop over a lower branch and slide down to where Lilly could reach it, put a loop and pulling it tight, making an admittedly genius knot.

She then tied the rope around her waist, scaling the tree valiantly. When she was about ten feet off the ground, Artemis thought it was about time to put a stop to this. That was until Lilly turned a death-glare on her. "I'M GETTING HENRY!"

"Henry?"

"YES! I NAMED HIM HENRY!"

Apparently, the beetle now had a name. Artemis decided to roll with it, given a good amount of close supervision. At about thirty feet, she was greatly surprised the little girl hadn't given up.

And then she fell.

Artemis, prepared for this, got ready, only to watch Lilly jerk to a stop. Dazed as the rope spun her around, the four year old lifted a little fist, unclenching it to proudly show a large beetle. Artemis screamed in surprise at the creepy crawly, batting at Lilly's hand and causing "Henry" to fly away.

Needless to say, Lilly was very upset and they had pizza again that night. Honestly, Tim must have known Lilly's obsession with pizza when he got the motorhome ready.

* * *

Sunday was… interesting.

Well, Lilly decided that she wanted to play with Wally, and Wally was okay with that, but Artemis was not.

She was not because Lilly was set on climbing a tree with Wally strapped to her chest in a baby carrier. Finally, Artemis had to flat out say no. Lilly pouted for the next three hours.

For goodness' sake, though. That girl could _pout_.

In the end, the only way to snap her out of it was Arty offering to go to the river again. Lilly was good with that, but then she wanted Artemis to join her. Problem was, Artemis had stay with Wally.

Finally, after a day of fighting with the four year old, they had a semi-nice evening with hobo-dinners, to which Lilly insisted pizza was better incessantly, before heading off to bed.

Bed time was probably the best part of the day, Artemis giving in and letting Lilly sleep in the bed with her. It turned out nice, and they drifted off without another fight.

* * *

The next morning, Artemis found the fridges and cupboards restocked, the plumbing emptied and water refilled along with a simple note:

 _Hey, Arty._

 _Sorry, you were only supposed to be stuck with Lil for a week, but I'm going to have to make it one more. It's crazy here in Gotham and no one can properly take care of her right now. We'll pay to rebuild your house as a thank you. We'll pick Lilly up next Monday. Thanks._

 _~RR_

Artemis sighed.

 _Alright then,_ she told herself, _another week it is. I probably needed a vacation anyway._

* * *

 **Alright,**

so I don't have time to respond, unfortunately, to your reviews. I'm not feeling well, as some people may have noticed as I'm not replying to PMs. I'm going to a doctor soon, but I'm just constantly tired and my head is always hurting, so yeah. But don't worry, peoples! I'm not leaving you! If it's urgent I will respond to PMs, but I'm just really tired so I may not. Sooo sorry.

 **Skort** : I know some people (mainly guys) may have no idea what it is. A skort is usually a layered skirt about mid-thigh with little pants sewn into it. Ideal for little girls who love to play... and gymnastics.

 **Jessie:** Yes, Jessie died. Sorry guys. Couldn't logically save her. But Jilli and Dria are now with their cousins! Anybody possibly want me to write a fic on them sometime in the future? Hmm... maybe a teenage Jilli? Now _that_ would be interesting.

 **Lilly:** I have this whole thing planned out, and Lilly is Dick's adopted daughter. Like her, like her not, she's here to stay in my head-canon. :D

 **Batman- DEAD?!:** Yes! In my own turn of events, I bring in the sanction-time-beam-death from **Batman: RIP**. It was only logical to do it when, y'know, Darkseid's invading? Yes, Batman will be back! But first our dear friend Dick needs to take the cowl for a short time...

 **Batman: Battle for the Cowl:** Recently read it, it's awesome, point is, to give you an idea, these events are currently happening. Thanks.

Don't think anything else! Sorry I don't have time to respond! :D

 _ **~Universe**_


	9. For Always

**ION**

 ** _"Home is where our story begins."_**

Summer sun lay gently down on the California suburbs, the cloudless sky and sunny atmosphere somehow still holding a perfect seventy-two degrees.

Artemis, clutching baby Wally in her arms, was internally cursing the tears inching down her face as she gasped. It was beautiful. Looming peacefully in front of her was... her _home._ She had seen it crash and burn, but now... now it stood tall. The whole neighborhood was being erected, building stone by stone after the horror that had accosted the land just months ago.

Her ponytail fluttered gently in the breeze as she whipped around to face Dick. He looked terrible. She wasn't sure what had happened in Gotham, but large bags hung under his eyes. He was shaved, but she'd describe it as more of a hack-job, and his scruffy black hair was crawling towards his shoulders. Either way, his soft smile said it all.

Her lip quivered as she walked over and looked up at him. "Wow;" she breathed. "You've grown."

He furrowed his brow, confused. Her teary smile grew as she rested her cheek against his chest. "I... remember when you were so short. You were the baby. And you _hated_ it. W-Wally would tease you about your height, and you'd be so _mad_!" Artemis laughed through her tears. "We thought those days were hard, perilous, and scary. Now I'd give an arm and a leg to be worrying whether or not Preppies would like me."

Dick laughed with her this time. He patted her condescendingly on the head as she leaned back. Her lips tight, she squinted up at him. "...Thank you." She whispered.

The man smiled, sincere and sweet. "No problem. Welcome home, Artemis."

* * *

Two days later, Artemis was sitting on the new carpet working while Bart happily played with Wally.

"Oh, who's a good baby? Who's a good baby? You are! You are! Oh yes you are!"

Artemis snorted, looking up from her online shopping to raise an eyebrow. "He's not a dog, Bart."

"But he's my nephew! _My_ nephew! I get a _nephew!_ "

"Teeechnically, he's your second cousin, not your nephew."

Bart paused from tickling Wally's belly to pout at her. "So... I can't be his uncle?"

Artemis laughed, shaking her head. "No no, you're definitely a better uncle than Roy. Go ahead, just remember, his changing stuff is in the nursery. Babs helped me finish it yesterday."

"Why would I need that? You changed him before I got here, right?" Bart frowned.

Artemis glanced up just before Wally started crying. "That's why, oh Mister Uncle Babysitter."

"Wait- how'd you know that?!" Bart yelped, eyes widening in horror at the prospect of changing a _dirty diaper._ He was too young for this.

Artemis just laughed, pointing in the direction of Wally's room.

* * *

"Goodnight;" Artemis whispered, closing the door to Wally's nursery. She walked down the hall into the living room, sitting on the new rug in front of the couch, turning on the Baby Monitor and opening her laptop. Just as she began her essay, a soft bell sound rung through the house. Artemis stiffened, eyes slowly straying to Wally's door, ears perked. She relaxed after a moment of no baby cries, dragging herself to her feet and to the door with full intent on chastising whoever had ignored her "Baby Sleeping" sign.

She opened the door, eyes widening in surprise at the rather timid looking Martian before her as the girl rubbed her neck awkwardly. "Artemis, we... need to talk."

It was quiet as she let M'gann in, the setting sun causing darkness to fall over the valley, the lamps illuminating the room cozily as the sky bled through the large window. Artemis sat on the ground across from the couch as M'gann took a seat there, a coffee table separating the two. There was silence before Artemis coughed. "Um... hi."

When M'gann raised her head, soft tears were sliding down her cheeks as they faded into green. "Why?" was all she said, almost incomprehensible through the hoarse whisper.

Artemis sighed, leaning back on her palms. Silence floated through the air for another while as the blonde searched for the words to explain, to tell her best friend _why_ she had kept this from her. If they were even best friends anymore.

Eventually, Artemis stood, beckoning M'gann down the hall. As quietly as she could, she pushed the nursery door open, revealing a good-sized room, the yellow walls accented by red and white stripes in the center and a huge Flash symbol on the wall across from the crib, a baby mobile comprised of Kid Flash and Flash figurines hanging over the white frame. Artemis led M'gann to it, and looked down. Somehow still asleep, Wally lay cuddling with a threadbare orange blanket with little strawberries all over it. Atrocious pattern and coloring really, but it had been Wally's. He had loved that thing, keeping it with it with him even into adulthood. Artemis knew that if he had been here, the excitement the man would have had about giving it to his son would have been truly exuberant.

She felt M'gann glowing with happiness at the darling sight, and took a breath, mentally reaching out. _"M'gann?"_

 _"A-Artemis!"_

 _"Yeah,"_ Artemis glanced behind her at the Martian. _"M'gann... I need you to just listen. Just feel. And if you're still mad, so be it. But for now-"_

 _"I'll listen."_

 _"Okay, then..."_

* * *

 _...But she wasn't ready to tell anyone. She just... couldn't. She didn't want an abortion. Wally wouldn't want that. But she couldn't fathom how she could ever do this without him... ever admit that she was carrying the dead hero's child..._

 _...It hurt..._

 _...But without Wally, Artemis didn't know if she could raise a human... a little, innocent child in this scary world, without a father to guide it through life. She knew how it felt growing up without a father. How could she submit the child to such a future...?_

 _..."No! It's not going to be ok...!"_

 _"Artemis, I realized when you were gone... I... I can't live without you. Everyday you were gone hurt like someone was tearing me limb from limb. I don't want to feel that, and I'll make sure you never will. I promise."_

 _He'd lied. She felt it... she felt it. So, so much. It wasn't fair. He'd promised._

 _..."So Arty, this... this isn't much. But it's not suppose to be." A plain, plain silver ring. No jewels. No letters engraved. A simple silver band. "I think it's like us. Plain. Simple. It makes sense, nothing's complicated about it. And to the very core, it's silver. Because life's not gold, but silver has always been more beautiful, hasn't it?"..._

 _..."I know." Barbara whispered finally. Artemis blinked. "'Excuse me?" "Arty," tears beaded in Barbara's eyes, "It's Wally's, isn't it...?"_

 _..."Ever thought this was the universe's way of telling you that... that he's never really gone...?"_

 _...There were drying tears in the corner of the siren's eyes as she placed her hand in Artemis'. Artemis' eyes widened drastically. On her close friend's figure's finger was a ring. It was beautiful, a circle of gold with a tiny black gem. "Ollie proposed." Dinah choked in happiness. Artemis' world was flipped over. Exactly seven weeks ago, she'd received her own ring. But her fiancé would never get to say "I do..."_

 _..."Artemis Lian Crock. I know you know what your heart wants, and I know you know what Wally would want. So tell me right now. What are you going to do...?"_

 _..."Artemis, would you be my maid of honor...?"_

 _"...I-I... he's gone, Barbara. And I'm going to be raising a living, sentient, person without him. Just think! There's a person, just like you and I, growing inside me right now. When he comes out, he's going to be a brand new baby in this horrible, horrible world and I'll be bringing him right into the thick of it! I just don't know what to do!"She had to cry. She didn't have a choice; her eyes were welling with unrestrained tears..._

 _"...Yes, Artemis. Keep on trying..."_

 _"...No, I'm sorry I ever asked..."_

 _...She'd told Barbara she wasn't going to put the baby up for adoption, but still... it just wasn't working for her. Artemis didn't know if she could do it, and Artemis knew if anyone knew they'd try to talk her out of it..._

 _"...I think," she whispered fervently. "You should ask Daddy." Artemis furrowed her eyebrow. "Your Daddy?" "Nu-uh, our Daddy." "Our Daddy?" "Yes. Mummy taught me 'bout him. He lives in the sky, but stays in our hearts wherever we go. He is our Daddy in Heaven. And he loves us..."_

 _"...Not gone, Mrs. West. He's never, ever gone. He just went home. But no, I'm talking about this Wally..."_

 _...Wally..._

 _"...Update me tomorrow, Kaldur. And I don't need you, M'gann. I'll just call my neighbor Jessie, she always wants to help..."_

 _...vibrated with his old energy, the kind he'd had before Jason died..._

 _"...I'm scared..."_

 _"...Congratulations. Wallace's, is he...?"_

 _...nothing_ _was wrong with the baby. It was just... well, rather shockingly, a speedster..._

 _..."I wasn't ready." she answered with a blush. "Not sure I'm ready now. You'll have to keep it a secret, okay? Please?" she shifted uncomfortably. "SERIOUSLY?!" he yelled. But she knew he'd do as she asked. He was her fiance's best friend, after all..._

 _...Dick saw the baby as a hope, a way to stay connected to Wally despite his best friend still being gone. Artemis found comfort in this, noticing the young man's happiness taking a turn for the better along with some of her own..._

 _..."Ollie'll pay for it. He's got more than enough. And even if he didn't, then he'd still find a way." her soft smile was enough to tell the world how much she loved her man..._

 _..."Well, we might as well get married, so if we die, we die together..."_

 _..."You know the truth? The truth is the ring isn't a bind. The truth is the ring, it's a circle, forever, never ending. Merged on one side and the other seamlessly. Because we, as humans, are meant to be one..._

 _"...Then, I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride..."_

 _"...Alright, alright. I'll fix it..."_

 _...It was passion..._

 _"...Haven, I love you. You've been through things I don't want to imagine, and you've done things that are so, so hard. But now you're with me and Hayden. We might be imperfect, but we want to spend our life with you. Haven Geol, can we adopt you...?"_

 _"...I'd love for you to be my family..."_

 _..."STUPID STUPID CREATURES!" she heard a scream. Rising over them, she found her breath caught when her eyes lay on Bart, who had saved her. His beautiful browns flickered, taking in her belly with understanding. "Arty..." he trailed. Her tears streamed. "B-Bart, help me..."_

 _"...Bart." she choked. The ashes on her cheeks were trailed with tears, the pain in her voice so loud it could have called the angels down from the sky. "I lost Wally. I'm not losing them..."_

 ** _"...It's okay..."_**

 _...A father had died to save his family. Artemis sobbed. Her soulmate had died to save his, even if he hadn't known it then..._

 _...Artemis knew the whole Team wanted to know why, why she had hidden it from them..._

 _"...Dear Father in Heaven," Gidie whispered. Artemis started, looking at the small children. Their serene faces held a reverence and seriousness she'd never seen. "W-we are thankful for all the gifts that thou hast given us. W-we m-make s-s-s-so many mistakes, and yet you s-still seem to forgive us. S-sometimes, t-the going gets tough, b-but you still s-stand beside us. No matter where we are, or w-what we've done, you still h-hold our hands. H-hold us close..._

 _..."Despite being born early, that little guy is the most energetic thing I've seen since Dick was little..."_

 _...If you can go out, so can I..."_

 _..."Things don't always work out, okay?! Sometimes- sometimes the world is cruel, sometimes, things happen that we don't want to happen, okay?!"..._

 _"…NO…" She choked. "Nonononono…." Artemis sank against the wall, eyes screwing shut as she tried to barrel through the millions of thoughts ravaging her head..._

 _...Her little one. "Wally…"_

 _..."There might not be an after..."_

 _..."Wallace Bartholomew Christian West..."_

 _..."They're here..."_

 _"...No, Babs." Artemis stormed past the young woman. "No. This Watchtower, it's ours. I have been here. I have learned. This is part of me. I am a hero, Barbara. And I'm going to stay just that..."_

 _"...My name is Tigress. And no one messes with my family..."_

 _..."You were right, his name is Wally..."_

 _"...MY BABY!" a yell echoed. "Wh-where is she...?!"_

 _..."In memory of our country, our families, and our freedom..."_

 _..."They are not. Touching. My. Baby..."_

 _...I have won..._

 ** _"...I love you..."_**

 _..."Puny mortal… why do you stand when you cannot fight?" "I can fight." She growled, pushing back her pain. "I may not be able to win, I may not be strong enough to bring you down, but I can fight. I might be small, I might be mortal… but sitting back, doing nothing… that's not how things change. Standing up right now, looking you in the eyes, this is how we change the world." she began a slow and laborious advance. "I. Am. Going. To. Fight..."_

 _...a Cheshire cat grin..._

 _...She didn't hear the screams of the rest of the heroes, her whole world slowing down as two glowing lines shot at her, and her baby. She looked down into those silver eyes. "I love you." And with a final tear, she curled around her child..._

 _...So how was she still... not? How was breath still beating in her lungs? How was she still here? As she stumbled to see the cause of her life, she wished she could be dead. For if she had been hit, he wouldn't have been..._

 _"...GIDEON!..."_

 _...today, you die. Whether it be by another's hand, or mine. You die..."_

 _...We hated each other… or so we told everyone. Even ourselves. Truth was, we were both too scared, too broken by the hand the world had dealt us to accept that maybe, somehow, true love could exist..."_

 _..."I was thinking about the baby I held, I was thinking about the fact that he wouldn't live. In that moment, I couldn't imagine anything. I could see, Lilly. I could see him running, I could see my baby smiling, growing, I could see him crying, I could see him waving goodbye as he entered high school, I could see him falling in love, or what he thought was love, I could see his heart broken when he learned it was fake, all fake. I could see as he steeled himself, I could see as he moved forward, stronger than ever, as he started college, as he left, and I knew._ "

* * *

M'gann gasped as the shockwave of memories and feelings faded, but Artemis, prepared for the onslaught, simply sighed a breath, looking to her friend. Tears welled in the corners of M'gann's honey eyes, as she knelt, swept back by the power. She looked over at Artemis, who was also sitting. "I'm so... sorry..."

Blinking at the tears, Artemis leaned forward to wrap her arms around M'gann's neck. "No. I am."

"We both are..." silence hung in the air, only broken by their soft sobs.

"So... still friends?"

"O-of course... for always." M'gann smiled.

"For always."

* * *

 _..."For always..."_

* * *

 ** _Heeee-lllooo!_**

I'm back! Still trying to get used to my new (and awesome) keyboard! I will try to respond to reviews next chapter, but at this moment I am unable! So sorry! For review... uh... whatever it was I drew Wally for Rosevered (go ahead and check it out on my Deviantart, under the same username). I dunno the prize for the next benchmark, but I promise it'll be good!

Thanks everyone and any review is much loved and I would really appreciate it! Thanks!

 _ **~Universe**_


	10. Kidnapping Made Fun

**ION**

 _ **"There is no job harder than being a single parent. I wouldn't it for the world, but darn it's hard."**_

* * *

One year, four months.

Four hundred and eighty-seven days since her world had been pulled right out from under her feet.

Seventy weeks since Wally had died.

Artemis knew it was logically no benchmark. But today, today was… bad. It wasn't anything in particular, but today she felt like she'd been strung through a washing machine, tumble-dried, and been given a huge slap on the mental face.

She glanced sidelong at Little Wally, as everyone seemed to call him. He was sitting in his highchair chewing on a piece of tomato while training his intense gray eyes on her. She furrowed her brow in thought as she held a staring contest with the baby.

Wally had yet to even baby talk. She knew that at eight months it was no big deal, but she never so much as heard him mumble. He would cry only if he desperately needed something, but there would never be tears. He'd simply quiet when she aided him. Now she was certainly no expert, but that didn't sound right. Especially for a speedster.

"Hey, baby."

The chewing on the tomato stopped for a second as he stared at her, before he simply resumed indifference.

"You are a weird little guy, aren't you?"

Lian had never been like this, and Barry and Iris' twins were the embodiment of hectic- therefore the opposite of Little Wally. Artemis sighed, leaning against her knuckles and setting down her pencil.

As Wally stared at her and she stared back, it hit her. She was a single mother attending college and working a full-time job. No wonder she felt so tired. Groaning, she face-planted on her arm.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Artemis screamed as she sat straight, a flash blowing her hair into a fray. Her wide eyes stopped on none other than Bart, who was cooing over Wally as he tickled the baby. "Bart!" She snapped. "What are you doing?!"

With excited eyes, the teen turned to her holding up a tiny knit beanie in yellow and orange. "I've been working on this _forever_ in Home-Ed, and when I finished, I had to bring it right here!" He then turned back to the baby.

Artemis scoffed, holding her head. "Wait a minute. Isn't it eleven thirty in Missiouri?"

Bart didn't even so much as spare her a glance as he put the beanie on Wally, who simply kept chewing his tomato as his eyes followed his new accessory. "Yeah, so?"

" _So,"_ she growled, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

This time Bart did send a glance. "I said I was in the bathroom. I took the Zeta to Cali and then ran here. I'll do the same back. No one will even know I'm gone."

Artemis sighed, face-palming. "Whatever." She pushed up from the table to use the bathroom.

"Wait- Artemis, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?!" she answered, slamming the door to the bathroom. When she was done, she felt a bit better, but stress still made her neck ache and her teeth grit. Thankfully, Bart was now gone.

But so was Wally.

Her heart beating in her chest, she raced over to the empty highchair to find a small note.

 _Your son has been kidnapped._

 _Meet my secret friend at Oasis Spa on Monday at 2 pm. Your son will not be returned unless you follow my instructions PERFECTLY._

 _Demands:_

 _Do NOT go to work all weekend._

 _Drop all of your undone homework off at the closest zeta with this code: b_ _tG1r1_ _. ALL of it._

 _You must be asleep for at least 9 hours each night._

 _You must participate in a chosen activity IN the spa before we will return him to you._

 _We've got Wally. Do not make a wrong move or he may be cuddled to death._

 _We're watching you._

For a moment, her blood boiled. Then, she melted into the chair beside her. Eyes closed, her anger withered, replaced with a soft smile. "Thank you, Bart." She whispered.

* * *

Bart laughed as he raced into the house. "Grandmaaaa! I got hiiiim!"

Iris popped her head out of the kitchen, a plate in hand. "Bart," she chastised, "I'm still getting used to being called 'Mama.' Grandma is just painful."

"But then what _should_ I call you, Miss?"

Iris sighed. "We've had this conversation a thousand times."

"Ooookay... so Walls," the teen redirected his focus, "how about we go play with my Dad and Aunt Dawn?"

Bart laughed as he raced out. Iris spun as he whizzed past her. "We've had that conversation just as many times!"

"Sorry, Grandma!" he called over his shoulder. In the living room, he found his mini-Dad crawling around with in-baby speed as his mini-Aunt gabbed, playing with a baby key-chain. "Daad, Aaaaunt Dawn, look who I brought!"

Two pairs of identical bright brown eyes trained on him as he jumped into the large playpen. As he set Wally down, Iris came back in.

"Wait a minute- aren't you supposed to be at school?!" she slowed.

Bart froze, glancing over his shoulder. "Yeeeeeesss...?"

"Get out of here, then!"

Bart yelped, doing as told. "Bye Little Wally! Bye Dad! Bye Aunt Dawn! Bye Grandma!"

* * *

Iris sighed as the teen sped out, leaning against the counter. Just as Bart had predicted all those months ago, the fetus she had been carrying had sure enough turned out to be two. And, as predicted by the " _special"_ doctors, both little ones had been speedsters.

It had been a shock when she learned that unbeknownst to them all (minus the Batfamily. They, of course, already knew) her nephew, more of a son, really, as she and Barry had adopted him when he was sixteen and before that he'd already spent ninety percent of his time at their house, had, indeed, left something other than Artemis behind. A _baby_.

So, despite her misgivings, she _was_ a grandmother of not only a fourteen year old but also an eight-month-old. And yet, somehow, she was only a mother of two seven month olds. She snorted, going back to washing the dishes. She might have called her life messed up, but it wasn't. It was just plain _crazy._

* * *

"Jade, apparentally Flash's kid kidnapped Little Wally for the weekend. They want to know if we want a shift." Roy glanced up from his phone. His wife, who was currently making quick work of about sixteen thugs, purred.

"Of course we'll take 'im. When?"

"Uuuuh... lemme ask."

He plugged the question in his cell, bouncing Lia while letting her play with his fingers. His phone binged. "Sunday morning, eight to one. We pick him up from your Mother's."

"Can't wait." She said smoothly as she kicked the consciousness out of her last opponent.

"Da! Da!"

"Yes, Lia?" he looked down at his two year old.

"Loo! Loo!"

"Loo _k_ , Lia." Jade corrected, only to be ignored as her daughter proudly showed her father a wicked sharp knife. Instead of taking the dagger away- like any normal (or _sane_ ) parent- Roy patted her on the head and repositioned it.

"There you go, now it can be used more accurately without a chance of hurting yourself."

Jade only stepped in when Lian looked about ready to stick the blade in her mouth. "You don't want to hurt yourself, Lia. Just other people."

* * *

When Bart got home from school, he immediately tossed his bag to the floor and raced into the living room to where Wally and the twins were. "I'm hooooooome!" He called. Iris, who was sitting at the counter writing, gave a sigh of relief.

"Bart... can I trust you with them for a half an hour while I shower?"

Bart waved her off. "Of course you can, Grandma. I'm not _immature._ "nHe then turned to the babies, which he had lined up. "Okay: one, two, three, baby speedster race- _go!"_

* * *

Barry sighed in relief as he fell down into the seat of his car. It had been a long day, both as CSI and the Flash, and all he wanted to do was go home and cuddle with Iris and the twins. Soon thereafter the thought, he felt guilt creep in.

Seven years ago when Superboy had popped up, he, like the rest of the heroes, had been somewhat angry at how Clark treated the kid. He just couldn't understand. Well, now he could. With Bart popping into his life, it was hectic. The kid was a perfect mixture of him and Iris somehow, even with just the right amount of Wally.

It was almost... disturbing.

When Barry realized his feelings the first time, he had decided he would _not_ be a hypocrite and thus decided to "adopt" and raise the tween. But he was getting into a lot more work than he had wanted. Especially since he didn't particularly _like_ Bart. He wasn't a jerk, but no matter what he tried, the kid just weirded him out.

He shook his thoughts out of his head as he pulled onto the driveway, turning off the car and heading in. As he shut the door, he felt annoyance at hearing Bart's excited yells.

"He's probably racing the babies again," Barry muttered under his breath, hanging up the keys. Raising his voice, he yelled: "Iris, I'm hooooome!"

Bart ran in in the blink of a _normal_ eye, beaming while holding Dawn and Don on each side. Wait... that wasn't Don. A red-head, yes, but certainly no Don.

"Bart..." Barry sighed. "What is Little Wally doing here?"

"I kidnapped him!" Bart froze under his glare. "With Grandma's permission, of course! I called her first!"

Barry sighed again. "Alright. But you better put Dawn back in the playpen before she gets free."

Bart grinned in response, speeding away. "Wait- where's Iris?" Barry called.

"In the shower!" came the teen's muffled response.

Barry sighed again, trudging up the stairs to his left and down the hall. He passed the twin's room, smiling softly at the pale yellow walls and abundance of Poo Bear merchandise- Iris really had a thing for Winnie. As he passed Bart's room, he found slight satisfaction that the boy had followed his orders and cleaned up, the plain room with the bed in the corner looking neat for once. The last room on this side of the hall was a bathroom, but on the other side was the Master bed.

He pushed the door open, collapsing on his bed. "Iris!" he called. When there was no answer, he dragged himself to the door. "IIIIRRIIIISSSS…!"

"Yes?" came the muffled response.

"I'm hooooome!"

"I'm almost done, Barry. Just give me a couple of minutes!"

Barry shrugged, about to turn when she added something he didn't quite catch over the running water. "What was that?!"

"I said: Little Wally's here! Go play with your grandbaby!"

Barry smiled, affirming to his wife that he would before changing into something more comfortable and going downstairs. He found Bart feeding the babies peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, snorting when Little Wally simple would not have it.

"Y'know, Bart, Little Wally is vegan."

"What?!" the teen looked up, eyes wide. "He's a speedster! Why would Arty even _suggest_ such a notion?!"

"It's not Artemis, it's Wally, Bart. He will only eat fruits or veggies. Nowadays he won't even drink milk."

"Whaaaat?!" Even Barry had to forgive Bart's ignorance with the look on the kid's face.

"Yeah, try this." Barry came around the counter with a slice of tomato, knowing it was his grandbaby's favorite. Bart took it from his hands and hesitantly held it out to the mini red, who immediately latched onto it and took it in his tiny hands.

Barry laughed as Bart's head shot back and forth between him and Little Wally, surprise clearly relevant as the pink juice slid down the baby's chin. "Whoooa. I could never eat plain tomato." He said in reverence.

Barry smirked as he jumped into the playpen and pulled the mild-mannered baby into his lap. It was a nice feeling to finally be able to actually cuddle a baby in comparison to Don and Dawn's constant wiggling. Wally squinted up to him with his adorably cinched Asian eyes, focused on Barry's own blues with fast attention.

"Don't get me wrong, Grandpa, but even though I love the twins half to death, it sure would be nice if you could hold them on occasion without them trying to get away."

Barry snorted in agreement, gently reaching out to push Dawn down. The little lady had just recently began sitting up, and her unsteady wiggling caused a fun game when you pushed her down, achieving an enamored giggle from the girl as she tried to once again erect herself. Don could care less about sitting, already working on standing. He had nearly mastered the art of crawling, and had already forgotten about the trivial way of movement to attempt to pull himself to his feet… he wasn't going anywhere yet, however.

Speaking of which, the baby boy was groping all over Bart's shirt in attempt to pull himself up, for which he was getting nowhere. Eventually, Bart grabbed Don's fists and helped the boy jump to his feet, where he wiggled wackily in excitement.

Just then Iris strut in, her red hair in a towel and her green eyes surveying the scene in amusement. "Alright," she said matter-of-factly. "Looks like we're doing something special tonight."

* * *

The next day, Bart raced out of Central County, Missouri with Barry to drop Wally off at Ms. Nguyen's. The aging woman was thrilled to take the baby from him, cooing over her grandson. Barry seemed nervous about the idea of leaving his grandbaby in _Gotham,_ but that proved needless when on the way back, the were pulled to a shocking (and painful) halt by two bolas swinging around their ankles.

"Are you guys _idiots?!_ "

Bart laughed nervously at the sound of the menacing voice. Glancing up, he found the lithe yet muscular shape of Robin looming over him with his arms crossed. "Heeeeey, Rob!" Bart didn't dare to even attempt wiggling out of his binds. Bat-bolas?

Robin sighed. "No, I'm _Red_ Robin."

"Like… the restaurant?" Barry offered.

Robin face-palmed. " _No_. I'm Red Robin now. But that's not the point; are you _insane_!?"

"Uh… what did we do?"

"This is Gotham!"

"Yee?" Bart rolled to a sitting position, wincing against his scrapes and bruises.

"I swear, you're going to get yourself killed!"

"OOOH BIRDY BOY!"

Barry flinched while Robin- sorry, Red Robin- simply slumped. "Joker! Not right now!"

"But Bird-Boy! Robbie-Poo! The new Robin's no fun and something's wrong with Batsy! And my first precious Robbie-dove is missing! I need to know what! They are _my_ babies and I need to know what happened!"

The fear in Bart's heart multiplied as the fabled clown climbed into view, pointing a gun at them… more like a bazooka. "Joker! Give me like, five minutes! Then I will tell you!" Red snapped.

Joker hesitated. "No." his eyes brightened. "How 'bout I just knock off these little intruders?! Batsy'd be so proud of me!" Bart choked as the bazooka trained on them. Right as he was about to have a panic attack, a comforting shadow fell across them. Red Robin stood between them and the psychopath.

"Joker! Give me like, three minutes! I'll even tell you were to find them right now!"

Joker seemed to consider. "…Fiiine. But you better tell me what happened to Batsy and my Robbie-dove."

The clone disappeared again, and Red Robin heaved a sigh. "He _would_ have killed you if I wasn't here."

"Sorry?" Bart offered pathetically.

"Okay, why are you here?"

"We were dropping off Little Wally at Artemis' mother's." Barry held up his feet in question, asking if he could removed the bat-bolas. Red Robin nodded but looked perturbed nonetheless.

"You guys-" he grit his teeth, pausing. "Okay. Wally'll be okay, we'll keep an eye on him. You two, run out of here as _fast_ as you can and _don't_ come back. We'll take care of getting Little Wally where he needs to be." As soon as Barry and Bart were free, they followed Red Robin's advice and sped out faster than they probably should have.

* * *

Paula took her grandson into the living room where she had prepared a plate of tomatoes and a carton of ice cream. Setting Wally on the couch, she lugged herself up beside him, cuddling the content child to her side as she handed him a tomato and turned on the TV to Alice in Wonderland. Her fondest memories were of watching the movie with her girls, and she thought she'd do the same with her grandbaby.

* * *

Roy felt like he was being watched as he waited for his mother-in-law to answer the door. It was an obviously unsettling feeling, but he shrugged it off as the antics of Gotham. Nodding politely to the woman as he took his nephew, he rushed out to his motorcycle, where he realized he probably shouldn't take a baby to Metropolis that way. He frowned at the bike.

"Uhh…" he looked down to Wally, and just _knew_ baby was judging him. With only one option on his mind, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number he hadn't touched in a _long_ time.

"… _Roy?"_ the voice was tired, but had an obvious skip to it that could only belong to one person.

"Hey… Dick."

 _"_ _Roy! Bro! Where've you been- wait, are you mad at me too? For goodness' gracious, I'm sorry already! I didn't MEAN for Wally to die- and I know it's my fault for not telling you guys, but-"_ Dick wasn't angry as he said this, but sad. Like, really sad.

"Bro, I never blamed you for Wally."

 _"_ _What…? But… you haven't called since…"_ The dejected tone alluded to the fact that if Roy had been able to see the kid right now, he knew he would have been melting under those blue eyes.

"Yeah… I'm sorry, Dickie." Roy sighed, endlessly happy that Little Wally was such a content child to just sit without moving as he spoke. "Life got ahead of me. I'm a dad with a wife now, and… I'm sorry. Really. I… I should have been there."

 _"_ _But… I… I killed Wally…"_ his voice was thick as he said this.

"NO! Bro, Dickie-bird, no. You didn't. And anyone who blamed you for it I have a half a mind to stick an arrow up their pie-hole."

There was a moment before Dick responded. _"_ _I… I missed you, Roy."_

"Same here. Now, uh, not to ruin the moment, but I'm stranded in Gotham with Little Wally."

 _"_ _WHAT?! Idiot! Why didn't you call?!"_

"Uh…"

 _"_ _Whatever, we're on our way."_

As Dick hung up, Roy shook his head. He'd learned long ago not to ask the bats "how." In this case? How in the world they knew where he was. The had probably put a bio-tracer in Little Wall when Babs moved him to the min-NICU.

* * *

Jade was a little more than confused when an honest-to-goodness _limo_ pulled up. She raised an eyebrow as Roy stepped out with Wally, bending down and chatting with someone for a moment before waving goodbye and meeting her on the front porch of their rental home.

"Aaaaand what was that about?"

Roy shrugged. "Uh, forgot taking babies on motorcycles wasn't so bright. Called in a friend."

"A friend with a limousine?"

"Hey- I know people in high places, alright?"

"Right, right. Okay." Jade rolled her eyes, softening up as she took her nephew. "Hey, cutie. We were just teaching Lian pressure points. Wanna learn?"

* * *

Bart finally got to have his nephew back. He stole the child as fast as he could back from Roy and Jade, laughing as he ran back to Central. When he got home, he jumped onto the couch, turning on the tv and cuddling with the baby.

* * *

Artemis really loved her family sometimes. She rolled her shoulders as she walked out of the spa, refreshed and absolutely better than she'd been the past several months. Her whole countenance brightened further as she found Babs waiting for her with Walls on her hip.

Wally began vibrating when he saw her, a rare but adorably sweet smile overtaking his face. "A'mes!"

Both Artemis and Barbara froze as Wally reached out his hands. "Did he just…?" they stared at each other.

"A'mes!"

"Oh baby!" Artemis flew to scoop her baby into her arms. She smiled brightly. "But… isn't it supposed to be Mama?" she glanced at Babs, who shrugged.

"Usually, what happens is babies make random noises and our excitement at 'mama' and 'dada' causes them to reiterate, and eventually they begin to associate that with you. My guess is that since Little Wally never gabs, only listens, he associates you with your name instead of 'Mama.""

Artemis sighed. "Great. So my kid calls me by my first name."

Barbara snorted. "Just be happy he can talk."

Artemis laughed in response. "Oh, I am. I was worried for a little while."

"Oh- and here's your homework." Babs handed her a stack of papers. "Teachers won't tell the difference. I did a study of your handwriting."

"Of course you did."

* * *

 **Ok! Done!**

So... you guys are the best. Oh goodness, you are great. Your reviews really light up my day. And I know everyone says that, so I want to prove to you, explain to you.

You know what I was talking about in that author note (I deleted it, so if you haven't read it, well...)? So, I suffer from a chronic illness that makes it hard to do much. That's why I write so much. It's hard to have a life out of fantasy when you don't have any energy and you always feel too sick to do so. So yes, I'm a touch of a hermit. But when you guys review?

Every. Single. One.

They just... light me up. Because I can't do much. But I can write for other people. And when people review, favorite, and follow? It just... wow, it makes me feel like it's worth it! Like I maybe might be somehow helping some people! It is truly the highlight of my day to know I helped people out!

So thank you so much! Thanks! Thank you guys- really, I mean it!

 _ **~WhenUniversesCollide**_

* * *

 **Responses:**

 **shauna flynn:** Thanks so very much!

 **Rocker on:** Lol, most the heroes survived. I think pretty much everyone did. But Batman. Poor Joker, he's not going to be so happy. Thanks so much for the review! Hope you enjoyed this!

 **Weird Inhuman:** Thanks! Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Kidnapped By Me (Part I of IV)

**ION**

 **CAUTION:** _Confusion ahead. Read at your own risk._

* * *

 ** _"If time travel were possible, where are tourist from the future?"_**

* * *

Wally's first birthday was going to be fun and simple. The plan was to wake and take Wally to his favorite place- the Museum. The little guy had a fascination with science and everything of the like. Even at only one, he always seemed to brighten when documentaries were on.

After that, Artemis was going to come home and let him watch her (whilst eating tomatoes- with sugar!) as she decorated. Then at one, Iris and Barry with their kids would come bringing pizza and a tomato bowl, and Artemis' mother along with Jade and Roy would come with desert. Barbara would be joining them along with Lilly, and Garfield would join M'gann who would bring Superboy- as the two had gotten back together. Not to mention Dinah and Ollie. Dick was busy but had apologized profusely. Something about meeting with a principal for someone… Damian or something?

Of course, it had to not work out. Well, the museum went fine. Wally had taken to walking, albeit unsteadily, but had wandered from exhibit to exhibit and trying to crawl into the displays. Then, at home, it had been fine as well. Wally rarely got sugar, as Artemis knew what it did to speedsters, so he was overjoyed at his sweet treat as she decorated in yellow and red.

Barbara and Lilly had arrived first, Lilly running over to Wally and giving him his present before Barbara snatched it away, chastising the girl and explaining present time wasn't until _after_ cake. Lilly had then perked, looking around for it, causing Artemis to laugh along with Babs.

Garfield had run in a moment later with M'gann on his heels and Conner looking only slightly less grumpy then usual. Gar was introduced to Lilly, and despite the obvious age gap, the two hit it off in playing tag out back.

When Paula arrived, Artemis gave her mother a warm hug, receiving the beautiful cake. "Did you make this?!"

Paula blushed, nodding.

"Mom!" Artemis was grinning widely. "How long did this take you."

"Only a bit…"

"It took her fowever!" Lian waddled in exasperatedly. It was amazing to Artemis to see the little girl, now three, talking like she owned the world. It seemed like only a couple days ago she was just a tiny baby- not a walking-talking pile of sass. "And see didn't wet me have ANY fwosting!"

"Yes, Lia, it's a travesty." Jade came in behind her daughter, reaching out and hugging Artemis warmly. "Hey, sis."

"Where's Roy?" Artemis peered out the door for her brother-in-law.

"He's coming, he just got a business call." Jade shrugged off.

Artemis snorted, about to close the door when suddenly another guest stood on the porch, grinning broadly and holding a baby under his arm like a sack of potatoes. "Bart!" the blonde yelped, grabbing the giggling baby- and after closer inspection she realized this one to be Dawn. "What are you doing to Dawn?!"

Bart rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I… Aunt Dawn's got a need for speed- y'know?"

Artemis rolled her eyes with a sigh, letting the teenager in and handing Dawn off to Babs as the boy ran out back to be with Gar and Lilly.

Not long after, Iris and Barry came in with Don, who was having a fit about being separated from his twin. Iris gave Arty a hug before setting the tomato-bowl down, waving to Barry to go retrieve the pizza's, which he soon returned with.

Ollie and Dinah had just arrived when things went wrong. Of course. With the two blondes smiling brightly and everyone preparing to eat, something had to happen. That was pretty much their life. So, with a loud bang and a flash of light, Artemis was temporarily blinded. When the world came back into view, everyone immediately fell into defensive stances, glaring at the intrusion. A swirling black chasm abounding with lights stood in the corner of the living room, it's black void sparking dangerously.

"What is _that_?!" Bart yelled, popping his head in along with Lilly and Gar.

"I don't know- stand your ground!" Barry answered.

Artemis lips were a fine line as three shapes fell through and the chasm snapped shut with another flash of light. She blinked rapidly to dispel the spots overtaking her vision, barely making out the shapes of the three characters as they slowly solidified.

There was a girl and two boys. The girl was in a green costume very much like Artemis' old one with blonde hair falling messily out of a hood shadowing her face. Beside her stood one of the boys wearing some sort of Kid Flash costume- dark yellow with red and black accents. Cropped red hair was tidy on his head, but he was obviously in bad shape with a massive purple bruise stretching across his cheek. Asian eyes peeked out from behind broken lenses, their silver irises focused on the boy next to him. This boy was startling, to say the least. In a miniature Nightwing costume, he looked exactly like Dick did at age thirteen. He was favoring his left leg, but immediately straightened to face the party- smiling wryly.

"Sorry everyone." He then swung his head to the two teens beside him. "Kid, Archer, fulfill the mission."

"But Nightwing- what about you?" The girl hesitated. The kid-Nightwing shook his head.

"I got it covered. Go. Y'know how Arty gets when someone messes with Walls."

"Shut up;" the Fake Kid Flash muttered.

"What was that?"

"Uh- nothing."

"Thought so."

That's when the two older wannabes leapt into action, and the way they moved… well, it made Artemis not so sure if they were wannabes at all. In any case, she was going to kill them, as the red-head grabbed her son out of his highchair and took off without looking back, allowing his girl friend to jump on his back for a ride. Immediately, Barry and Bart took off after the two, Artemis running to the door, desperate for her son. "WALLY!" she screamed.

A hand rested on her shoulder, and she turned to Barbara, who had a grave look on her face. "We have to trust Bart and Barry; for now, we need to help the other one."

Tears stinging her eyes, Artemis turned to her friend in confusion. "What? My son just go kidnapped and-"

Barbara shook her head, leading Artemis inside to were the last intruder was, still smiling wryly even as he seemed to sway. "Who are you?" Dinah demanded the tween.

He shook his head, panting as he leant against the wall, backed into a corner but fists raised at ready. Ollie wasn't half as cool as his wife, stalking forward. "Kid, who are you and what did you do to my grandson?!"

The kid shook his head, breathing hard. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Ollie, so just… just…" he swayed. Right before he fell and passed out, M'gann rushed forward catching him in her arms. She looked up with frightened eyes, searching everyone's faces.

"I-I have no idea what's going on here, just like the rest of you, but… he's just a kid, and whatever he did, he is probably being forced to do it or he doesn't have a choice. Either way, we need to get him to a hospital."

Artemis, despite angry and desperately frightened for her son, couldn't disagree with her best friend's logic.

"But… I don't think they just kidnapped Wally." Barbara muttered. "They came through a portal, guys. I think we'd ought to head to the Watchtower instead."

* * *

Artemis glared at the boy as he took in a breath. She was still angry that she wasn't allowed to take his mask off, but either way, Barry and Bart had returned downtrodden and empty handed.

She needed this kid so that a) she could beat the living crap out of him and b) he could tell her _where to find her son._

"A-Artemis?"

Her attention snapped back to the boy, seeing his face appeared to be angled towards her. She pushed off the wall, aggressively taking the step forward and pressing him to the bed by his throat. "Who are you and where is my son?"

"A-as I told Oliver, you don't want to know. But Walls is safe, like… I promise. As long as Kid Flash and Green Archer have him, he should be fine."

"SHOULD BE?!"

The boy choked, but made no move to remove her hand. "Certainly safer than with you."

Through her rage, Artemis didn't catch his voice-tone, which betrayed no sarcasm or sass, simply facts. She pressed him harder. "WHERE IS HE?!"

The boy gasped. "A-Arty, I can't breathe…"

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"P-please…!"

"My son! Where's Wally?!" she broke down into tears as she melted, letting him go just as he passed out. "Wally…"

* * *

Wally sunk down in exhaustion, the little red head abandoned in his cousin/aunt's arms.

He called Livvy his cousin, but she was actually technically not related to him at all, or at least an aunt. Either way, he was exhausted.

"Walls," she slid down the wall next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder in exhaustion as she hugged the concerned baby close. "It's so weird." She murmured.

"What?"

"Even as a baby you were weird."

Wally sighed. "Of course that would be your thoughts, Liv."

"No but look at you!" she straightened defiantly, gesturing towards the baby in her arms. "Most little kids would be throwing a tizzy fit right about now! You're just frowning up at me!"

"You know what's _actually_ weird, Liv, is that you're holding me. As a baby."

Olivia paused, looking down at the pouting child in her arms. "Whoa crap. You're right. But not as weird as thirteen-year-old Nightwing."

"I'd beg to differ."

"That's just because you're staring at yourself."

"Maybe."

They were quiet several minutes before Liv released a breath. "We need to get going."

"Yeah." Wally looked up at the sky. "The whole League is going to be trying to track us down right about now. Hiding in an alley won't do us much good."

Olivia lugged herself to her feet, wincing at the bruises and cuts she'd received just hours ago. She offered a hand to her cousin, smiling weakly. "So… where are we going to go until they stop him?"

"I dunno. They said to give them two days." Wally looked around. "I don't know how we'll evade the League for that long."

"We should take up codenames." Olivia offered brightly. Wally raised an eyebrow.

"And how is that going to help?"

"If Superman's listening in, then he'll be listening for 'Wally.' No offense, but Wally's kinda a strange name."

Wally nodded, brushing off her comment. "Okay. I'll be Christian."

"After your middle name?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Livvy thought for a moment, bouncing Wally on her hip. Little Wally. "I'll be Laurel, after my Mom."

"And little me…?"

"Pfft. Baby. I don't care." And there it was. The usual snootiness that surrounded Olivia.

"Okay. We'll call little me…"

"Baby."

"Yeah, I guess that works." Wally rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **I feel like this is short**

even though it's almost two thousand words. In any case, sorry for taking so long! I don't feel well and life has been crazy! I have a lot to do and little time so unfortunately no responding this time- but I WILL next time! Okay! And please review! Prize for Review 100 is reader's choice, because I can't decide what would be that awesome. So you get to choose. :D Thanks everyone! Bye!

 _ **~Universe**_

Reviewer #100's request will be turned down if considered inappropriate


	12. Kidnapped By Me (Part II of IV)

**ION**

* * *

 _ **"I think the most obvious thing to do is make a ship-name, then name their kid that."**_

* * *

"We have to find Wally," Clark was doing the debrief. Usually, the League wouldn't get involved in a single kidnapping. But this was different.

Not only were they indebted to the child's father, but the baby himself was also someone close to their hearts. And that wasn't even mentioning costumed teens popping out of some sort of wormhole and taking the child on his first birthday.

Yeah. The entire League was here.

Well, as many as could be here. Which was a _lot._

"Flash, where did you lose them?"

Barry walked up to the slightly raised platform in the huge opening of the Watchtower to answer. "Kid and I followed them down here;" he gestured to a road. "We followed them a good ways before losing them in San Francisco."

Clark nodded in thanks as Barry went back to the group of waiting heroes. "According to the people present, the kidnappers appeared to be in their early teens. Both of them in costume. The boy was in some form of Kid Flash uniform with a darker tone-" this caused some murmurings, "And the other a blonde female in a green costume close to the 'Artemis' but varied and with a shadowed hood. The third is in our custody but unconscious."

He further continued. "All seem to be in bad shape, and it is obvious that they had some ordeal before they got here. So I'd like to remind you to detain them _gently._ They are just kids and we have no idea their purpose or motive. Until we have an understanding, they are to be treated with respect and compassion."

Clark once again beckoned Barry to the front, and the Speedster pulled up several holo-maps. "We have reason to believe they will still be in San Francisco, trying to blend in or hide. We don't know their motives, but the Atom has been able to find that whatever wormhole they fell through has a residual energy note. Since the three passed through it, they will be vaguely traceable for perhaps an hour more, maybe up to a day. Let's pray it doesn't take that long. Anyhow, their signatures remain in the San Francisco area. Now it is just a matter of finding them."

"But how will we do that if we don't know what they look like?" Beast Boy asked.

Barry shrugged, leaving Clark to answer. "We don't know. But we know what Wally looks like, and two young teenagers- a red-head and a blonde, won't be too normal. Alright. Now we separate into teams. Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Cheshire, and Tigress will be Alpha…"

* * *

Wally moaned, trying to ignore the pain throbbing throughout as he let Olivia pick out some clothing. She had plenty of emergency cash stashed in her pockets, and was currently trying to decide between some super-expensive black dress and some other super-expensive black dress. Wally couldn't really tell the difference.

Finally, there came a sound like a high-pitched bell as she decided. Currently, the teen's hood and mask were down. She was still a strange sight, but in California, nobody really cared what you wore as long as you weren't annoying them.

Wally watched with a dull and suppressed emotion as his cousin went to buy her clothing. When she came back, she was wearing a flowy sheen black dress that didn't quite reach her knees, a jean jack, ankle boots, and a silver necklace with a matching bracelet. Her dirt appeared to have been washed off, leaving only a couple visible bruises and scrapes. She had bought a hair brush and was brushing out her hair, smiling. "Well, I feel much better."

"Great." Wally sighed. "I just need a T and some jeans and then we can-"

"WHAT?! No! Wally, you might be my cousin and a poor person, but that does NOT mean I'll stand being in public with a dirty, cheap-clothed, crazy-haired red!"

"My hair's not-"

"UGH!"

After another hour (or two), Wally was sent into the bathroom to clean up using a _public_ sink and change. When he came back out, he was still disconcerted by his expensive array of clothing. He wore dark skinny jeans, perfect black Nike's, a dress shirt with a vest, and apparently, because of his "absurd red hair" he needed a fedora.

In the history books let this be foretold: it was _not_ his choice.

"Y'know what…" Olivia pursed her lips as she eyes him conspicuously. "Dressed in some decent clothes, you're not half bad looking."

"Eeeew. No."

Livvy's face darkened. "HEY! Just because I'm your cousin doesn't mean I have to pretend you don't look freaking _hot_ dressed like that!"

Wally sighed, self-conscious. "As _freaking_ hot as Johnny?"

"No. Never. You couldn't beat that set of genes if the world depended on it." The blond flapped her hand. Then her face lit. "But look what I did! You get a mini-me!" she shoved him in his arms… well, baby-him. Looking down at himself, Wally felt a flush. "WHY IS HE DRESSED LIKE ME?"

"It's a mini-me! Duh!" Olivia rolled her eyes as if the answer warranted the baby being dressed in a pair of mini blue skinny jeans, dress shirt, vest, little black sock-shoes, and she'd even somehow found a teeny tiny _fedora_.

Wally groaned. "Fine. But lose the hat."

Livvy relented after some more pointless arguing. "Now, hold still, I need to put some makeup on you."

"What?! No!"

"Hold still, dolt. Just some concealer for your bruise." Wally relented, letting her cover up his purple splotch. She herself had some serious eye-liner going on, he noticed. "There!" She sat back in relief.

"Now… how do we outsmart the League?"

"I dunno. But it's weird seeing Mom and Dad staring at me like a stranger." Liv sighed.

Wally couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Artemis stalked through the streets of the city, eyes wandering, picking up everything in their quest to find Little Wally.

"Okay, so RR just sent in some info," Dinah said, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"What?" Artemis was surprised herself that she didn't get whiplash she turned her head so fast.

"He found security footage with a baby he thinks is Wally and two teens that match the description. He didn't get a good look of their faces and can't run facial recognition software, but they were last seen in a store about seven blocks from here an hour ago."

Artemis nodded solemnly, trekking forward towards the location. "Dinah…?" she whispered eventually. Her friend, late trainer, and aunt-like figure smiled at her.

"Do… do you and Ollie plan to have kids?"

It was obvious the siren was caught off-guard by the question, but with a sigh, she looked ahead, thinking about it carefully. "Well, I don't know. Even now, Oliver has plenty of money to finance it, but… I don't know about mentally. We're trying to get Queen Consolidated back up and running, and he and I are so busy- not to mention our _night_ lives."

"Yeah, but one day?"

Dinah thought about it a moment longer. "I guess I'd maybe like it. I don't know about Ollie. He seems to think he's fulfilled his fatherly capacity with you and both Roys."

Artemis, somehow through the heavy situation, found herself snickering. "If Ollie thinks he succeeded there, then he really hasn't spent much time around the three of us."

Dinah let out a chuckle. "Well, you all turned out great people, right?"

"I dunno. I mean, Roy- my brother-in-law- is an Anti-Hero married to an assassin, and the other Roy is an Anti-hero… I've no idea what he's up to but I do know that on chili night he's a pain."

"But you turned out fine."

"That, Dinah, is because of you and my mother."

"You're making me rethink. I don't know if I can trust Ollie with a baby." Dinah was only half joking.

"Well then, you'll have to get Dick to teach him." Artemis smiled, thinking about how much Dick had grown. Not only that, but now he was taking care of a little girl- and she was pretty amazing. Not to mention those rumors that there was another Wayne boy at the manor. It would also explain the different Robin personality reported, and Tim's disgruntled corrections that he was _Red_ Robin.

Dinah laughed. "Yes. I still can't believe that the ridiculously tiny baby bird I met all those years ago has grown into _Batman_ of all people. Not just Batman, but let's face it. He's better than Bruce ever was."

"And a Dad, don't forget." Artemis added.

Dinah groaned good-naturedly. "Nooo. I can't think about that. He's still that cackling Robin to me. Jason, Tim, they just breezed past because DICK is Robin. Y'know?"

Artemis nodded in agreement, slowing as they reached the store Red Robin had specified. They entered, asking for the three. They were pointed out of the store and further, asking people along the way. Eventually, as the day turned to night, Artemis fell on a bench, sighing with frustration. "We'll never find them!" She yelled.

"Found them." Dinah said.

Artemis threw her shocked eyes on Dinah, who was looking down at her phone. "WHAT?!"

"Barry and Bart just found them. They're calling in backup. They haven't engaged yet, but they want to be careful. We don't have any idea what the two are capable of."

* * *

By the time the two blondes reached the location, now in uniform, many others were already in wait. It was just outside of a motel, and they were quickly informed which room the targets were in.

"Come on, let's go." Artemis lead, running up and smashing a window in her haste. The other heroes were surprised by her quick action, but followed nonetheless.

Artemis burst into the room, her eyes blazing with fury. She had woken all three occupants, and was surprised by their appearances. Before, their meeting had been too quick, and their masks had done their job in obscuring their features. Now, she could see clearly.

The girl was… a mini-Dinah. With green eyes and an adorable box-shaped little nose that reminded her of Oliver's, but feminine. She was at ready with a bow, sheltering behind her… oh goodness. Artemis was sure she was crazy if not for the other heroes' similar reaction as they flooded into the room.

It was such a perfect balance that even someone with OCD would be pleased. The pure abnormal balance was like a carefully crafted weigh, somehow the delicate balance not too weighted on one side or the other.

It was _Wally._

It was _Artemis._

It was… "Holy crap, is that _Waltermis?!"_

Thanks, Bart.

* * *

 **Hi and goodbye!**

So, as some of you may know, on Monday I'm taking a hiatus from FanFiction. I have been really sick, and I need to focus on getting better. A lot of you have been asking if I'm okay, and although I'd like to say yes, I'm not. I hurt all over and am sick all the time. I need to leave FF. I don't know when I'll be back to writing and betaing, but I'm going to try and respond to PMs again somewhere in Novemeber, I dunno. But I'm going to be a ghost for a month. Sorry guys. You have all been so amazing, and it's awesome to read all your amazing reviews. Thanks once again!

 _ **~Universe**_

* * *

 **Responses:**

 **Princess0Bunny:** WOW... you're right and I'm not even IN drama!

 **ColouredKittens:** Yeah, it is a wee confusing sometimes but I love it! Thanks so much! Have a great... everything too!

 **Poksie:** Thanks so much! And sorry that I'm gonna make y'all wait so long until part 3...

 **shauna flynn:** Thanks! Also- thanks so much for being such an awesome reviewer! It means a lot!

 **Rocker on:** XD Know who the girl is now? Also, I'd generally just like to say I try my best to avoid making OCs. I realized AFTER I'd created Wally that there actually are some canon kids of Wally West. But I'd already drawn fanart of Wally Jr, and Iris and Jai were Wally and LINDA'S kids, so yeah. Forgettaboutit. But the girl is actually a canon character. That was kinda the point of this whole thing.

I was a weird baby, a lot of babies kind of are just... cute babies but you could still tell it was me by looking at my baby pictures. I think it's my eyes and face-shape. Hmm...

I actually hate tomatoes. But Wally doesn't so hey, whatever works for him, right? XD Thanks so much for the review and sorry I have to be gone so long! BYE!

* * *

 **BYE EVERYONE! THANKS SO MUCH!  
 _~WhenUniversesCollide~_**

ps- review 100 will still be rewarded when I get back ;D


	13. Kidnapped By Me (Part III of IV)

**ION**

 _ **"The eyes are useless when the mind is blind."**_

* * *

"Who- who- _what_ are you?!" Artemis yelled. The… the kid blinked big silver eyes up at her.

"A… person?"

"No!"

"Wait- are you saying I'm _not_ a person?!"

"What? No- I-"

"I'm pretty sure you just said he's not a person." the blonde deadpanned. Artemis growled.

"Just give me back my son." Artemis' eyes were now ignoring the weird events surrounding her, zeroed in on the little boy sitting serenely on the lap of… Waltermis…

"Dude! What is up with you!? You look like Wally and Arty and…" Bart trailed from his loose stance behind Tigress, stating the thoughts in everyone's heads. Everyone was just frozen, staring at the teen in fast attention and confusion. The red head sighed, lugging himself to his feet and positioning Wally on his hip.

"Look, we don't have time to explain. You have to let us take… him… for a day or two."

Artemis' blood boiled. What kind of idiot would ask someone to randomly kidnap a one year old for a day or two? What kind of idiot would do that in _front of ten super heroes?!_

"Give. Me. My. _Son._ "

"Wow," the blonde muttered, "she will always be overprotective of you."

"She is not overprotective, Liv, she's logical." The red sighed. "My name is… Christian. Yeah. I'm part of… an organization. Someone is after m- your son, and, uh, we're here to protect him. So yeah."

Artemis took a step forward, and the two teens took a step back. She froze, seeing how close they were to the window. "We can protect him just fine."

"Oh suck it up, we're from the future. I'm Olivia, aka the partner to Green Arrow and Black Canary. And he?" a thumb jabbed at Wally's kidnapper, " _IS_ your son!"

A low groan emitted from the specified teen. "Liv, you are so… uuugh."

* * *

Two hours later, with the teens in holding cells in the Watchtower, Artemis watched slack-jawed as the results came in.

IDENTIFIED: Wallace West (Jr.)

IDENTIFIED: Wallace West (Jr.)

MATCH

"No. Way." Bart dropped his granola bar. "Dey be from the future… like me…"

Artemis slumped in a chair, her face pale. "I just met my son. As a teenager. And…" she looked down and over at the car seat where her little Little Wally lay fast asleep. "Why did he just… kidnap himself?"

"I dunno;" Bart shrugged, "But I am soooo gonna go talk to them."

"Wait, Bart, no-" but the young teen had already sped out. Artemis slumped into her seat, holding her forehead. "No, no, no, no…" she muttered.

It wasn't right. She didn't want to know about the future, she didn't want to know. She couldn't believe Wally… her baby… grew up to be _that._ Not that _that_ was a bad thing, just… he was so tall, so articulated, so… his eyes. They were just like now. Wally had never had normal eyes, they weren't anymore shocking than hers, and that wasn't much, but they were… different. As if he could see the world from above, as he if he understood so much more than he let on.

Even in the little motel, looking into those silver discs, she felt dwarfed. It was like the saying that someone could be smart enough to make the room grow stupider around them. Her Wally… he just didn't seem normal. He was so… strange.

Her own silver eyes strayed to the car-seat, jumping in surprise when she found his recently closed eyes opened and focused on her fast, as if trying to tell her something just with their reflective gray.

"Little Wally," she scolded, "you are freaking me out."

There was no change in her son, and she sighed, dragging herself to her feet and coming to kneel beside him and unstrap his content little body. "You, little one, have met your future self. That, love, is _not_ normal. Well, you are a Hero now, so get used to it."

And for the first time, his little face scrunched, and Wally giggled.

* * *

Bart pushed his hand on the lock, watching the door slide out of the way. He sped in as soon as there was enough room, a grand grin spread across his face. "YO!" He called. "Your story has been confirmed!"

The redhead glanced up, his cinched eyes betraying no emotion but utterly terrifying as they seem to bite through reality. "I need to leave. Now."

"No- dude! I'm from the future too! Except," he tapped his chin, "I came from a future I changed, so I don't know much anymore."

The Older Little Wally let a soft sigh. "No, you don't understand."

"What?" Bart looked at the teen in confusion, a smile still on his face.

"Well, look at this." Wally raised his left forearm, tugging down his sleeve. As the fabric fell, it being his nightshirt from when they had captured him, Bart felt a pit grow in his stomach.

"What," he choked, his eyes wide and focused in terror, "Is _that_?!"

Implanted in his arm was some sort of a machine. In the skin, in the muscle, through _bone_ was a huge symmetrical form centering on a small circle plate about the size of small fist, but much flatter. It shone in the scant light filling the bare cell, and its owner- or host- raised his hand to tap the disc, and immediately it lit up with blue figures.

"It's called TimeTEK." Wally sighed. "I need it to travel. I'm here to protect little me, but you guys can't do it. You can't even know where he is or it could compromise his- my- life."

Bart's eyes were still glued to the contraption built into his future "nephew's" arm, thoughts racing through his head before he finally had one, clear thought to express. "In the future, does _everyone_ have machines implanted in their bodies?"

Wally stared at him a moment before sighing. "No, Bart, most people don't. TimeTEK stands for Technological Electric and Kinetic. Using this, people can use portals. I have _this_ ," he shook his forearm slightly, the machine moving with it as if it where his own skin, "Because we don't always time to get to portals, but mainly, because I had to be ready for this mission."

Bart took a long moment to process. "I made a time-machine once."

"I KNOW, OKAY?"

Bart jumped at the venom in the teen's voice. "Dude?! What did I do to you?!"

Wally realized his mistake with a dawning expression, an apologetic smile flitting across his face. "Sorry, just I was just talking to you- future you- and ever since TimeTEK came out you keep saying the same thing over and over again. Every Friday at the bonfire, you tell the _same_ story. I'm just getting tired of it, but I shouldn't take it out on you. Yet."

Bart studied him for a moment. "It's fine. But what Friday Bonfire?"

Wally shrugged. "Just a tradition in the future. It's quite enjoyable. Now;" he lost his casual stance, his face back to serious. "I need to take younger me or-"

The entire Watchtower rocked.

"…Or that will happen." Wally whimpered in annoyance.

* * *

"What was that?!" Artemis yelled, clutching het son to her neck and stumbling to het feet.

She dashed out of the room, swinging her head frantically to look for the source of the shaking. Her ears caught a faint yell down the hall, and speeding toward it, the words materialized into "HELP!"

She burst into the medbay, and found the younger-not-Nightwing struggling against the bonds. She suddenly felt bad for strangling him, the purple bruises coloring his small neck. She ran over, her eyes accusing. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Nothing," he hissed, his voice unbearably familiar. "I need to stop it. Let me out."

"NO."

"Arty, be smarter than that." He sighed, and within seconds made inhuman maneuvers and was out of his bonds, popping his dislocated joints into place. He looked up at her through that ever familiar domino mask, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, but a lot of people are counting on me- including you." He somehow was able to snatch Wally out her arms, and then was... gone.

It unsettlingly reminded her of a certain ninja-hacker so long ago...

* * *

Dick dashed down the hall, sticking to the shadows and reaching where he knew his teammates would be kept. He placed his hand on the lock, which opened after a slight error and let Olivia out. He handed the girl the baby, his side still in protest, reminding him of his broken rib and sprained ankle. "Let's get Walls," he muttered.

He found the door to the cell open, and peeked inside to see Bart and Wally, both still recovering after the shake. Dick beckoned silently, and Wally gave an almost imperceptible nod, quickly recovering and muttering an apology as he knocked Bart out. He sidestepped the teen, closing and locking the door, more for the young man's safety than to detain him.

"Let's go." Dick muttered.

"Wait- are you alright?" Wally grabbed shoulder, turning the man- or tween- around. Dick glanced up, giving a reassuring smile.

"Of course."

"Y'know, Bats, Barbara, Johnny, _and_ Jason asked me to watch out for you."

Dick smiled slightly through the pain. "Yeah, well, I can take care of myself."

Wally shook his head to himself, running after as the group dashed down the hall. "Of course you can."

* * *

 **SOooo... hello!**

I tried to make it longer, but I just couldn't, veeery sorry! Anyway! I'm back!

So as for updates, they will be on and off but when I do it will be in Monday. This is because we finally figured out what was wrong with me; I was diagnosed with Chronic Lyme. That means that antibiotics won't make me better. Also, I recommend you look lyme up- chronic Lyme. I myself thought this, but most people don't realize how bad it can be. I don't need pity, I just want you guys to know that hoping I'll get better is not really an option. However, we're looking into things that can make me functional as a human being, if not perfect. But I'm happy! Yerp!

Anyway, 100 reviewer! Please PM me (or review) with your request! **Weird Inhuman**! BTW, you are like one of my favorite people on FF. You're so nice and cool. ;D

 **But that doesn't mean I don't love all of you! Thank you guys so much for being so awesome and supportive!**

I'm only going to respond to highlight reviews from here on out as I don't have the ability to do all. But I appreciate every single one. Thanks so much! Every one is a highlight review, really, but I'm going to try and only do about three a chapter. Don't worry if you're not included, I'll try and do you next time!

 _ **~Universe**_

* * *

 **Responses:**

 **Weird Inhuman:** Hi! It's so awesome to hear from you- plus! 100 reviewer! Thanks! I'm back and always open to PMs, but my story updating will be kinda haphazard. Sooo sorry!

 **Rocker on:** Actually, my family has so many allergies our Thanksgivings are weird... but usually we eat it anyway. ;D It only kills us for a couple days. We used to grow tomatoes to, then we moved and started renting. I actually still tried, but we lived in a desert for a while and THAT was hard...

And yes! Olivia Queen! Real character from Kingdom Come, I believe. It's been a while. ;D

 **shauna Flynn:** First of all, I spent like five minutes trying to make autocorrect not capitalize "Flynn" but it just won't work. DX And of course! You're a great reviewer and I'm glad you are **all on board!** Love you guys!

* * *

 **Some shameless advertisement, (no, no one paid or asked to told me to do this) but... there is this awesome story written by TheYoungJusticeFangirls. It's an SYOC, but it is so good you don't even need an OC to enjoy it. Just yeah. A suggestion. ;D**


	14. Kidnapped By Me (Part IV of IV)

**ION**

 _ **"What is coming is better than what is gone."**_

 _An Arabic Proverb_

* * *

Olivia-

 **[Olivia]** Okay, just stop there! You can't say what happened! That would ruin the future- spoil it and Walls could die if anyone _ever_ found out!

 **[Narrator]** What? But I'm telling a story- I can just leave out all the action!

 **[Olivia]** NO. You know how time travel works! I can't let you kill my cousin!

 **[Narrator]** You'll have very angry readers- no, I will! I can't just do that!

 **[Olivia]** I don't want Wally to die. Plus, the ending's pretty fluffy. So you'd better suck it up and do this:

 **[Narrator]** What-

* * *

 _ **UNDISCLOSED, CLASSIFIED SCENES**_

* * *

 **[Narrator]** ….What?!

 **[Olivia]** Okay, now go ahead.

 **[Narrator]** ….What? I- you- what- fine. Fine. Okay… so….

Head held in hands and shoulders slumped, Artemis drew shaky breaths. The Watchtower, for the most part, was intact. Whatever it was was gone now, but that's not what was bothering her. It was that her little guy was… he was still gone.

"A-Artemis?" M'gann's voice was soft as she folded her legs down, taking a seat and setting one green arm across her friend's shoulders.

Artemis squeaked in her attempt to hold back tears, her hands tightening, fingers gripping blonde hair. She didn't answer, just continued to hide in her huddle.

"Hey, I know it's scary… but… but I…" the Martian trailed. "Look, we _will_ find him- even if I have to kill myself flying across the earth searching for him night and day, okay?"

Arty squeaked again, shaking her head. She was a terrible mother, terrible terrible and, and, and her little boy was… he was… gone.

The rest of the heroes were busy fixing up the tower already, everyone but she and M'gann. Tim sent her a worried glance as he walked past with supplies, wind whipping her hair as Bart dashed past. With all these friends, she somehow still felt so alone, so helpless, staring at the huge window overlooking their planet- the planet they protected.

If she couldn't take care of one baby, how could she protect the world?

"Ar- M-Mom?" A soft voice called.

She and M'gann jerked their heads up, Tim having left the two alone in the room. Her eyes widened upon seeing a red head shadowed by a doorway, something on his hip. Or some _one._

Her fists clenched as he bent down, setting that someone on the floor. "Right… now, things are confusing, but a lot of things are gonna happen. I hope you can forgive me. I… I love you so much. Thank you, I mean. I mean… well. I love you." And then he stepped back, completely disappearing as the little someone stumbled into the light… on two feet.

Her baby boy was beaming at her, stumbling forward proudly, one foot after each other, bringing the mother's thoughts far from the teen who had left him there, reaching out her hands and cooing, the tears in her eyes sparkling as she urged him forward.

M'gann didn't forget, but smiled at the doorway, rubbing a hand across her friend's back as she lost herself in thoughts. The future could change so much. Who knows how it would for her, for Artemis, for everyone?

If only she had any clue of the future.

If only.

* * *

Wally wiped at his eyes, smiling tightly at Liv and Dick. "Alright, let's go home." He nodded, reaching out his hand with the timetek. "I want this out of my arm, the war over asap."

"We all do." Dick agreed, placing his hand over the boy's. "And Wally? You did good. Your dad woulda been proud."

Wally only smiled as Livvy added hers, clenching his fist and fading them out of this time. Hopefully forever. When the world melted back into place, they were standing in the Watchtower- but not the one they had been in seconds ago, shaking themselves out to enter the main room, bombarded by friends, family, little ones…

Johnny hug-attacked Wally, grinning mad. "Yo! You're alive!"

"Yeah." Wally breathed. "I am."

Artemis smiled from across the room. "My little guy," she breathed to herself, "I forgive you."

* * *

 **I**

 **Have**

 **Survived**

...Somehow. *cough* Anyway! So super short chapter, but, well, I did it! I'll try and make the next one muc longer! Hoped you liked it! :D Now for reviews!

* * *

 **Rocker on:** We thought it was lyme. ._. Turns out, we still dunno what it is. Oh well! :D I deal just fine! Ish! Okay, not like normal human beings... but I'm happy so it's not too bad. **;D All y'all, remember, when times get hard, that's okay. :) Just be grateful, and you'll realize there's nothing you need. I mean sure, you could have more, but you're here on! earth! And that's a gift to be endlessly grateful for!** Anyway, speaking of hot dogs, I have Cheetos, sooo... those together are BOMB. XD Glad y'liked Wally and Bart's conversation!

 **shauna Flynn:** Thanks so much, dove ;) It was more than a week or two... oops *pales* SORRY!

 **ColouredKittens:** AAH! I did an art study just before this! It was awesome! Thanks so much for your review! :D

 **Guest:** I caaaan't. :( But season three is gonna ruin my whole timeline, just know it XD

 **Weird Inhuman:** Haha, it's fine XD I was gone for a while, too... *cough* Aw, sweetheart, you're way too nice ;) But thanks so much! It makes me happy to know others think I'm nice, because I try so hard! (And fail my fair share XD)

 **etatevelikol:** Hey! This chapter was for you! You kept reviewing so I was like: WRITE WRITE WRITE! Thanks SO MUCH!


End file.
